Le vampire aux yeux verts
by Laorus
Summary: Harry n'était pas prêt à faire face à son destin, à faire face à la guerre. Aussi lorsqu'au cours d'une bataille, il se fait mortellement blessé, sa magie le transport vers un lieu paisible. Vers une nouvelle famille, vers une nouvelle vie. Mais peut-on échapper si facilement à son destin?
1. Chapter 1

Un : Achèvement

La scène avait semblé tirée d'un scénario sordide de guerre. Elle était baignée par la faible lueur du crépuscule, ce qui la rendait plus pénible et plus infligeante encore.

Une heure plus tôt, alors que l'école entamait le diner, les alarmes avaient retenti, pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Des alarmes qui avaient apeuré tout le monde car elles indiquaient que le château était attaqué. J'avais immédiatement gelé en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. L'échange de regard alarmé des professeurs n'avait fait que renforcer ma conviction que les attaquants n'étaient autres que les mangemorts… Et Voldemort. Une vague de panique m'avait immédiatement parcouru de la tête au pied. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui faire face maintenant. Si jamais je l'étais un jour. J'avais encore du mal à faire face à la mort de Sirius. Je ne réalisais même pas encore pleinement que sa disparition était irrémédiable… Que jamais plus je ne recevrais de lettres de sa part, qu'il ne me sourirait jamais plus, ne me serrerait plus contre lui.

Je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à Voldemort et ses « chiens ». Je ne voulais pas combattre, mourir ou devenir un meurtrier. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais découvert le monde magique, je voulais oublier. Oublier le meurtrier de mes parents. Oublier ma fâcheuse célébrité… Oublier, enfin, le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules.

Et, pourtant, je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Je le savais. J'étais conscient que trop de vie dépendait de la réalisation de la prophétie. Dépendaient de moi. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer cette vision, cette prophétie. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser m'apitoyer sur mon sort. D'ailleurs, comme je l'avais déjà dit à Dumbledore lorsqu'il était venu me chercher, l'année précédente, Sirius n'aurait pas aimé que j'agisse ainsi. Lui qui avait réussi à surmonter les conséquences de son emprisonnement à Azkaban. J'avais décidé de me battre pour lui, en sa mémoire. Et, en celle de mes parents aussi. Mais j'avais aussi pris cette décision après le soutient inconditionnel que m'avait manifesté mes meilleurs amis après que je leur ai dévoilé la prophétie et ce que l'on attendait, donc, de moi.

J'avais certes pris la décision de me battre mais je n'en avais pas moins été terrifié lorsque les professeurs avaient commencé l'évacuation. Peu d'élèves étaient restés en arrière, se portant volontaires pour combattre. Pour défendre l'école, pour défendre leurs idéaux. Quelques élèves majeurs et l'essentiel de l'AD. Les professeurs avaient bien tenté d'évacuer ces derniers, pour la plupart mineurs, mais ils avaient vite abandonné, conscients qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à les faire partir et sachant qu'ils manquaient de temps. Le dernier élève avait à peine été évacué que les défenses du château avaient cédé. Et, là, la bataille avait commencé…

Et, maintenant, près d'une heure plus tard, au milieu de la bataille, moi, Harry Potter, je m'étais demandé ce que je faisais là. Si j'étais vraiment utile. Je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'être assez fort pour faire face à ce qui arrivait. Et, donc, encore moins à Voldemort. Je m'étais demandé s'il n'y avait pas eu erreur d'interprétation, si j'étais vraiment l'élu. Le sauveur du monde magique. Je savais ce que c'était d'être en proie aux doutes, que cela pouvait me tuer mais je n'avais pas pu faire taire cette voix terrifiée qui criait que ce n'était pas ma place.

Je m'étais ressaisis, toutefois. Je n'avais pas le droit de douter. Mes amis combattaient à cet instant même. En partie par ma faute, me disais-je. Je ne prendrais pas toute la faute sur moi. Ce serait les insulter… Car, après tout, ils avaient fait leur choix par eux-mêmes. En toute connaissance de causes. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'étais, en grande partie, responsable de leur présence en ce lieu de morts. Parce qu'ils étaient mes amis, ma famille, ils étaient devenus des cibles privilégiées. Parce qu'ils étaient tout cela, ils avaient été impliqués, bien trop jeune, dans une guerre qui les dépassait.

Aussi, je n'avais pas pu laisser le doute et la peur polluer mon esprit. Je devais me battre comme eux… Pour eux. Je devais faire mon devoir. J'avais répétés ces phrases en boucle alors que je me déplaçais au milieu du champ de bataille. J'avais essayé de ne pas prêter attention aux cris de douleurs et de frayeurs qui parvenaient à mes oreilles. De ne pas chercher à reconnaitre les voix. J'avais voulu rester concentrer sur ce qui me concernait directement. Et, surtout, continuer à avancer. Vers le lieu où se trouvait Voldemort.

J'avais réussi plutôt bien jusqu'à un moment précis de la bataille où, parmi les cris divers de douleurs, j'en avais reconnu un qui m'avait fait stopper net. Je me rappelle mettre tourné, d'un mouvement vif, vers l'origine du cri, terrifié de découvrir pourquoi Remus, l'un des rares adultes en qui je faisais confiance, avait poussé ce cri.

Ce que j'avais vu m'avait crevé le cœur.

Mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, étaient debout entre l'un des pires mangemorts, Macnair, et le corps de Remus étendu sur le sol.

Je n'avais guère eu le loisir d'en voir plus, cependant. A part, peut-être, Draco Malefoy qui accourait dans leur direction. Mais, cette dernière partie est, toutefois, très vague car, à l'instant même où je m'étais tourné dans cette direction, j'avais senti que l'on me poignardait à l'estomac. Un rire fou m'avait renseigné, bien vite, sur le responsable (ou plutôt la responsable) de cet acte. Bellatrix Lestrange avait retiré l'arme de mon corps et s'était éloigné, sans plus attendre, alors que je tombais à genoux sur le sol meuble.

J'avais porté des mains tremblantes à mon ventre qui s'étaient teintées, immédiatement, de rouge. Ainsi, l'assassin de Sirius allait aussi devenir le mien. C'était la seule pensée cohérente qui avait jailli dans mon esprit. C'était une certitude. Ce poignard, je le connaissais. J'avais entendu Rogue en parler, avec un peu d'effrois dans la voix, à Dumbledore et Remus. Il était imprégné de magie noire. Le sévère professeur les mettait, alors, en garde parce que la blessure de ce poignard était très difficilement soignable. Certainement mortelle compte tenu de qui était la propriétaire du dit poignard. Ce qui s'était révélé exact, avais-je réalisé. Bellatrix m'avait poignardé à un point mortel. Je l'avais deviné, sans le moindre doute.

J'avais lentement relevé la tête pour diriger mon regard vers mes amis, les mains sur mon abdomen. Le désespoir m'avait pris à la gorge lorsque j'avais vu la scène qui se déroulait face à moi. Alors que Remus était toujours au sol, Ron était aux prises avec Macnair. Hermione, quant à elle, se faisait trainer, de force, par Malefoy loin d'eux. Ma meilleure amie avait les yeux rivés sur moi, apparemment horrifiée.

Je me souviens avoir pensé que ce ne pouvait pas être ma dernière vision du monde. Je ne voulais pas mourir ainsi, sur la vue d'une telle scène. Je voulais vivre longtemps, entouré d'une famille et d'amis. Je voulais mourir en paix, dans un endroit calme et beau.

C'est sans doute à ces pensées que ma magie avait répondu. Je crois que c'est alors que me faisais ces réflexions que j'ai transplané pour la première fois de ma vie. J'en avais à peine pris conscience de la sensation de passer par étroit tuyau. J'avais fermé les yeux, quelques secondes, pour me soustraire à la pénible scène de mes amis souffrants, mourants peut-être. Aussi, lorsque j'avais rouvert les paupières, j'avais été surpris de voir que j'avais laissé derrière moi la bataille sanglante et que je me trouvais, à présent, dans une magnifique clairière ensoleillée.

Les lieux respiraient la paix. Un lieu parfait pour mourir…

Je crois que j'ai même souri, apaisé par la quiétude des lieux. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je n'étais pas seul en ces lieux. Je n'avais pas vu qu'à mon arrivée soudaine, quatre vampires mâles avaient brusquement cessé leur activité, surpris. Pas plus que je ne les ai vu ou senti se précipité vers moi alors que je m'effondrais en arrière. A aucun moment, je ne les avais vu se pencher sur moi pour tenter de me sauver en arrêtant le saignement. A aucun moment, je n'avais réalisé la portée de ce qu'avait fait ma magie.

A cet instant, tout ce que j'avais pu penser, c'était que ma vie s'arrêtait ici. Ce que je ne savais pas, alors, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait que de ma vie humaine qui s'achevait.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux : Bienvenue

Dès que j'avais ouvert les yeux, j'avais perçu le changement en moi. Encore étourdis, je ne l'avais pas identifié tout de suite mais je savais déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé en moi avant même que je n'ouvre les yeux. Puis, les yeux toujours clos, encore dans les brumes de l'inconscience, j'avais compris où était la différence avec mon « ancien » moi. Chaque inspiration m'inspirait un malaise désagréable. Comme si elles étaient inutiles. Je m'étais aperçu que je pouvais presque goûter l'air. J'avais, bien entendu, été pris de panique, face à la réalisation qui commençait à germer dans mon esprit. Une explication simple et irrémédiable. J'avais ouvert les yeux et, aussitôt, mes soupçons étaient devenus plus intenses et s'étaient ancrés dans mon esprit.

En fait, je suis immédiatement ce que j'étais devenu. Ou, du moins, mes soupçons devinrent plus fondés.

Tout était si clair.

Je voyais chaque détail de l'ampoule de la petite lampe au dessus de ma tête. Tout comme je voyais l'ensemble du spectre de la lumière qu'elle diffusait. J'en voyais, sans mal, chaque couleur. Je voyais maintenant chaque minuscule détail invisible à l'œil humain. Je voyais jusqu'à la plus petite particule de poussières. Comme je le disais, tout n'était que plus intense.

J'avais perçu le son de respirations qui ne m'appartenaient pas, m'indiquant que, quelque soit le lieu où je me trouvais, je n'y étais pas seul.

A un moment donné, je perçu même le rythme lointain du musique rock alors qu'une voiture passa rapidement sur une route qui, je le découvrirais plus tard, était distante de plusieurs kilomètres.

Je savais, alors, qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution pour savoir si j'étais dans le vrai. Je m'étais donc levé précipitamment et m'étais dirigé, sans réellement m'en apercevoir, à une vitesse qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu atteindre, vers la fenêtre sur ma droite. J'avais pris une profonde inspiration (inutilement, avais-je réalisé, puisque je n'en avais plus aucune utilité.) et j'avais ouvert les stores d'un geste saccadé.

La pièce avait été, aussitôt, baigné par les rayons du soleil. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et baissais les yeux sur ma peau dénudée. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent immédiatement. On m'avait transformé ! J'étais maintenant un vampire.

Nous avions rapidement étudié les vampires en première année. Rapidement et pas de manière approfondie. Le professeur étant un incapable à la solde de Voldemort. Toutefois, j'en savais assez pour reconnaitre les signes flagrants qui caractérisaient un vampire. La force, la vitesse et, bien sûr, la peau qui semblait constellée de millions de minuscules diamants.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il de cette façon sur moi ? Apparemment, je ne pouvais même pas mourir comme tout être normal, avais-je songé.

Accablé, j'avais posé le front sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que cela m'avait frappé. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, bien vivant (plus ou moins), j'avais pensé que j'étais prisonnier de Voldemort. Il y avait quelques instants, à peine, j'avais pensé que ma transformation faisait, encore une fois, parti d'un plan tordu de l'autoproclamé Seigneur Voldemort. Mais, j'avais alors douté que ce soit vrai.

Bien que dépouillée, la pièce avait tout d'une chambre. Rien de comparable avec ce qui m'aurait attendu si j'avais été capturé par Voldemort ou l'un de ses alliés. Si cela avait été le cas, je me serais réveillé dans une cellule sordide. Dans le cas improbable où ils auraient fait en sorte que je vive… Ce qui était impensable.

Donc, j'étais chez quelqu'un qui n'avait rie à voir avec Voldemort. C'était quasiment certain, maintenant. Quelqu'un qui vivait dans le monde magique si je devais m'en référer à la pièce où je m'étais réveillé, avais-résonné.

J'en étais à ces réflexions lorsque je perçu, avec mes nouveaux sens surdéveloppés, des bruits de voix et de pas… Et deux sons qui ne m'étaient, jusqu'alors, pas familiers. J'avais rapidement réalisé que c'étaient des battements de cœurs, néanmoins.

« Tu es fou, Carlisle. On ne sait rien de lui. On ne sait même pas comment il est apparu dans la forêt. »Fit une voix veloutée, masculine.

« Il peut être un danger pour Nessie ! C'est un nouveau né ! »

La seconde voix était plus rude mais elle dégageait une inquiétude égale à la première.

C'est deux répliques m'avaient donné beaucoup d'informations à elles seules. Tout d'abord, il était clair que j'avais atterri en un lieu inconnu, chez des personnes inconnues. Et, enfin, que ces personnes n'étaient pas des sorciers. Parce qu'ils ne m'avaient pas reconnu mais aussi parce qu'ils croyaient que j'étais dangereux.

Or, seul les vampires nouveaux nés, anciennement moldus, connaissaient la soif de sang. Les vampires qui avaient été sorciers avant leur transformation n'avaient aucun mal à se contrôler. Les vampires sorciers ne connaissaient pas la soif de sang dont les vampires moldus faisaient l'expérience au début de leur vie d'immortel.

JE ne connaissais pas la soif de sang. Les deux cœurs que je percevais ne me rendais pas fou, ne m'assoiffait pas.

« Nous devons lui laisser une chance. Bella n'a pas de mal à se contrôler. Ce garçon pourrait agir de même. Edward, tu as dit toi-même que tu ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées. Peut-être est-ce l'explication au contrôle que Bella exerce sur elle-même. Son bouclier. Peut-être aura-t-il des réponses. »

Je n'avais pu retenir un sourire à cette diatribe. Cette voix douce, pleine d'autorité, m'avais rappelé celle de Remus. J'avais identifié immédiatement le propriétaire de cette voix comme le chef de famille. J'avais aussi eu la certitude que ces vampires (pour la plupart à un juger le manque de battements de cœur) étaient bien d'origine moldu.

Cela avait été un grand soulagement en soit. Ceux qui m'avaient trouvé et transformé n'avaient rien à voir avec Voldemort. C'était définitif. Ils ignoraient même l'existence des sorciers.

Car, bien que transformé, les vampires issus du monde sorcier continuaient à protéger le monde sorcier. Leur monde. Je ne savais que peu de choses sur les vampires (moldus et sorciers) mais je savais, tout de même, que les vampires sorciers fréquentaient très peu leurs congénères moldus. Afin de mieux protéger le monde sorcier, sans aucun doute. Car, heureusement, les vampires sorciers avaient encore une place dans le monde magique. Leur situation était semblable à celle des loups-garous mais, n'ayant pas non plus, perdu leurs pouvoirs magiques suite à la morsure, ils avaient encore leur place parmi les sorciers dis normaux.

Les vampires sorciers, donc, avaient peu de contact avec les vampires moldus. Surtout pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Volturis, cette espèce de royauté dont dépendaient les vampires moldus. Les sorciers étaient très peu tolérants avec les agissements des Volturis. Les sorciers n'étaient pas intervenus pour mettre un terme à leurs agissements seulement parce que les vampires moldus vouaient aussi une grande importance à garder leur existence secrète… Mais j'avais toujours pensé aussi que c'était parce que les sorciers ne voulaient pas entamer une guerre contre les vampires. Surtout si son issue était incertaine.

Bref, j'avais été bien conscient de la précarité de ma situation. Mais, très vite, alors que j'écoutais distraitement les vampires discuter du bien fondé de ma transformation, j'avais vu une autre solution pour moi. Ces vampires moldus semblaient différents des autres, d'après ce que je savais. J'étais quasiment certain que les vampires moldus étaient plutôt solitaires. Ils pouvaient se déplacer à trois, à la rigueur, mais j'étais certaine qu'ils ne supportaient pas plus de vampires autours d'eux (problème de territorialité). Or, ces vampires étaient bien plus à vivre dans cette maison. Et, d'après ce que le « père » de famille avait dit, j'allais avoir la possibilité de rester avec eux… Peut-être.

Mais, étais-je prêt à cela ?

J'avais fermé les yeux et réfléchis à tout ce que cela impliquait ou pouvait impliquer. Si j'acceptais de vivre avec eux, je pourrais enfin avoir ce que je désirais depuis toujours. Une véritable famille. Car, c'est ce qu'ils semblaient être, une famille.

Je pourrais oublier le monde sorcier qui m'avait trahi et meurtri plus d'une fois. Je pourrais oublier le lourd, trop lourd, fardeau qui pesait sur moi. Oublier cette tâche que je ne pouvais réaliser.

Car, je ne pouvais pas tuer Voldemort. Je le savais, maintenant. Comment pourrais-je le tuer alors que j'avais été incapable de me défendre de Bellatrix. Alors qu'elle m'avait presque tué, qu'elle m'aurait tué sans l'intervention de ces vampires moldus. D'ailleurs, d'une certaine façon, elle m'avait tué puisque je n'étais plus qu'un mort vivant selon le terme profane. Et puis, j'avais toujours aussi peur. Appelé moi lâche si vous le voulez mais je ne voulais pas retourner sur un champ de bataille semblable à celui qu'était devenu Poudlard.

Lorsque j'avais rouvert les yeux, ma décision était prise. Si ces vampires m'en faisaient la proposition, j'accepterai de rester. Je leur dirais tout, ou presque, sur moi. Je leur dirais tout sur ma nature de sorcier et mon monde. Et, si après cela, ils voulaient encore de moi, je resterais.

De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un m'attende là-bas. J'avais vu Remus à terre, certainement mort, et mes deux meilleurs amis aux prises avec les mangemorts. Etant mes meilleurs amis, justement, ils étaient sans doute morts, eux aussi. Plus personnes, importantes pour moi, ne m'attendaient là-bas. Bien sûr, il y avait le reste des Weasley mais ils se porteraient mieux sans moi. Ils seraient, sans doute, soulagé de ne plus me revoir.

« Il est réveillé. Pourquoi ne pas lui poser ces questions ? »

La nouvelle voix masculine m'avait tiré de mes pensées. C'était une voix grave et douce, emprunte de sagesse. La voix d'un combattant. Je n'avais pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes possédant une voix semblable (Rogue et Maugrey étaient ces personnes) mais je pouvais reconnaitre les voix des personnes marquées par la guerre. Or, le vampire qui venait de parler faisait parti de ces personnes.

Cependant, à son intervention, la crainte m'avait pris à la gorge. J'allais bientôt être confronté à mes sauveurs, j'allais devoir fournir des explications pénible et douloureuse. J'avais redressé les épaules et m'étais retourné au moment même où la porte s'était ouverte.

La première personne qui pénétra dans la pièce était un homme de taille moyenne, très pâle et blond. Jeune d'apparence mais je savais que son apparence était faite pour tromper. Pour ce que j'en savais, à l'époque, il pouvait être âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années.

A ses côtés, une femme au visage doux, tout aussi pâle que son compagnon (mais là pas de surprise). Elle avait des cheveux couleur caramel qui tombait en boucle autours de son visage. Elle m'avait fait penser à ma mère en un sens.

J'avais ensuite tourné les yeux vers le reste de la famille. Pas moins de six personnes. Et, je savais que deux d'entre elles (celle qui avaient un cœur qui battaient) étaient restés en bas. Il était clair que tous les vampires de la maison vivaient en couple.

J'avais examiné rapidement chacune de ces personnes.

L'un des garçons avait les cheveux sombres et ondulés et possédait une silhouette massive. Le second était blond, grand et élancé et, enfin, le troisième était grand et mince avec une chevelure un peu moins désordonnée que la mienne (mais à peine) de couleur cuivre.

Les filles ne pouvaient pas être plus différente les unes des autres. La grande blonde, celle qui tenait la main du massif, avait une attitude hautaine et froide qui n'était pas sans me rappeler Malefoy. La fille qui était contre le blond était petite, mince et avait une courte chevelure noire. Etrangement, elle me rappelait Luna Lovegood. Sans doute à cause de son air un peu rêveur. Et, enfin, la troisième que le rouquin serrait farouchement contre lui, en une attitude protectrice, était brune et possédait des yeux rouges. J'avais immédiatement compris qu'il s'agissait là de la dénommée Bella, la nouveau née qui se contrôlait. Elle avait une taille moyenne.

Toutefois, en dehors de cette dernière, aucun d'eux n'avait cette teinte particulière de buveur de sang humain. Bien au contraire, leurs iris ambré m'avaient indiqué que leur régime alimentaire était le sang animal.

« Bonjour. »

J'avais accordé, aussitôt, toute mon attention à celui qui devait être le patriarche. Le blond m'avait regardé avec un mélange d'effroi, de surprise et de prudence.

« Je me nomme Carlisle et voici ma famille. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions. Je peux tout vous expliquer. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à ses mots. Ma réaction avait dû les surprendre car ils avaient échangé un regard quelque peu alarmé.

« Tranquillisez-vous. Je connaissais déjà l'existence des vampires. Oh, n'ayez rien à craindre pour les personnes au rez-de-chaussée, je ne leur ferais aucun mal. »

Il y eu un long silence puis le rouquin s'était avancé d'un pas, un peu hostile, en s'écriant :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Edward ! » l'avait repris le père de famille d'un ton d'avertissement.

« Non, Carlisle. On veut tous une réponse à cette question. Il pourrait être dangereux. »

Il y avait eut un moment de tension jusqu'à ce que les compagnons des deux vampires hostiles posent une main apaisante sur l'épaule de ceux-ci. Lorsque j'avais été certain que ces deux là avaient repris leur calme, je m'étais raclé la gorge et avais demandé :

« Avant tout, je voudrais vous demandez si j'avais encore… un bâton poli avec moi lorsque vous m'avez trouvé. »

Les vampires moldus avaient échangé un autre regard et le chef de famille avait semblé même avoir une conversation silencieuse avec l'un de ses fils… Edward. Au bout de quelques instants, celui-ci s'était déplacé rapidement jusqu'à une table puis m'avait remis ma baguette intacte. Sitôt qu'elle avait été entre mes mains, je m'étais senti mieux. J'avais rangé habilement l'outil puis avait accordé, à nouveau, mon attention aux vampires devant moi.

« La raison pour laquelle je connais l'existence des vampires est la même qui explique mon manque de soif de sang… Je suis un sorcier. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » S'était exclamé le colosse.

« J'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Selon les chercheurs, c'est la magie qui permet aux vampires sorciers de contrôler leur soif facilement, contrairement aux vampires moldus. »

« Vampires moldus ? » M'avais interrogé la compagne de Carlisle.

« Le terme moldu désigne les personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Les vampires moldus sont les moldus transformés. »

« C'est insensé. On aurait entendu parler de cela. Des personnes avec des pouvoirs magiques ! Quelqu'un en aurait forcément entendu parler. » Avait objecté la blonde.

« La communauté sorcière est très bien organisée et nous disposons des moyens pour cacher notre existence. »

« Prouve-le-nous. Fait un tour. » Exigea celle qui devait s'appeler Bella.

J'avais haussé mollement les épaules. Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de le faire. Pour ma propre sécurité, Dumbledore avait joué de ses relations pour lever la trace. Maintenant si j'utilisais la magie, on le pouvait pas me retrouver. Et puis, les vampires moldus, même s'ils n'avaient pas de contact avec le monde magique, étaient considérés comme des créatures magiques. Je pouvais donc très bien faire de la magie devant cette famille.

Aussi, j'avais regardé autours de moi et repéré une pile de drap sur une table. J'avais pointé ma baguette dessus et lancé un Accio. Un drap s'était immédiatement envolé vers moi, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de la famille vampire. Et, alors que le drap atterrissait entre mes bras, Carlisle avait repris la parole d'une voix choquée :

« Mais comment se fait-il que nous ignorions l'existence des sorciers si ceux-ci connaissent, eux, notre existence. Je suis certain que les Volturis ignorent la réalité des sorciers. »

J'avais hésité encore. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que j'étais autorisé à leur dire. Toutefois, j'avais eu l'intime conviction que je pouvais faire confiance à ces vampires. Or, mes intuitions se révélaient rarement fausses. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire confiance, ou non, aux gens. J'avais décidé, donc, de révéler ce que je savais à ces vampires.

En réalité, j'avais espéré qu'en me montrant honnête, je pourrais rester avec eux. Laisser derrière moi la guerre et mon identité d'Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu. J'avais espéré avoir, grâce à eux, une vie à tant soit peu normale. J'avais espéré, en fait, avoir, enfin, une famille qui m'apprécierait. Donc, pour ces raisons et bien d'autres, j'avais pris la décision de leur dire tout ce que je savais du monde magique.

« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez rencontré, un jour, un vampire sorcier. Je sais, qu'en général, ils se tiennent à l'écart des vampires moldus. J'ai appris que la plupart des vampires sorciers préfèrent rester au sein de la communauté sorcière parce qu'ils n'ont pas à se cacher. »

« C'est vrai ? » S'exclama la blonde.

« Oui… Ils… Je veux dire nous ne sommes pas très respecté mais on peut évoluer au grand jour sans nous mettre en danger. C'est pourquoi il y a peu de chance pour que vous ayez rencontré un vampire comme moi. Et, cela explique aussi pourquoi les Volturis ignorent l'existence des sorciers. Mes congénères ne leur auraient pas parlé du monde magique. Je ne pense même pas qu'ils aient été en contact avec votre conseil. Nous ne dépendons pas vraiment d'eux. En fait, si un jour, un vampire sorcier avait des problèmes avec les Volturis : il n'aurait aucun mal à disparaitre dans la nature, grâce à la magie. »

Les vampires étaient restés silencieux, un long moment. Je m'étais douté que les questions devaient se bousculer dans leur esprit. C'était ce qui m'était arrivé lorsque j'avais, moi-même, appris l'existence de la magie. Enfin, Carlisle s'était raclé la gorge et avais soufflé qu'il serait, sans doute, bon de faire les présentations. J'avais, bientôt, appris que les membres de la famille se nommaient donc : Carlisle, Esmée, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie.

« Les deux personnes que tu as dû entendre en bas sont Jacob et Renesmée, la fille de Bella et d'Edward. C'est une demie vampire. »

Les membres de la famille avaient semblé, encore une fois, troublé par mon maque de réactions. J'en avais eu la confirmation lorsqu'Edward avait déclaré, les sourcils froncés :

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te troubler. »

« Les êtres comme votre fille sont assez courant dans mon monde. Bien qu'ils se fassent discrets, la plupart du temps. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Bella a bien failli mourir. Elle a dû être transformée pour vivre. »

« C'est parce qu'elle n'était pas un calice. »

J'avais laissé un soupir m'échapper lorsque j'avais rencontré les regards vide qu'avait occasionné ma réplique. J'avais entrepris d'expliquer que le calice était le compagnon, non vampire, qui donnait volontairement son sang.

« L'être qui devient un calice boit le sang de son vampire et donne son sang à celui-ci. A partir de cet instant, il devient immortel, lui aussi. Le sang d'un calice est plus nutritif que n'importe quel autre sang et s'adapte à son bénéficiaire de façon à ce que celui ne souffre plus de la soif de sang… Le vampire n'ait plus un danger pour les humains. »

Il avait été évident qu'une grande partie de la famille était intéressé par ce qu'il racontait.

« Est-ce parce que tu es magique que tu as gardé tes yeux verts et que ton esprit est bloqué ? »

Je m'étais tourné, immédiatement, vers le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés, Edward, qui avait posé cette question. Ainsi, c'était lui qui tentait de percer mes boucliers depuis mon réveil ou presque.

« Pour les yeux, oui. Pour le blocage de mon esprit, en partie. J'ai appris à me défendre de ce genre d'intrusion. »

« Bella le fait sans qu'on lui ait appris. » Avait-déclaré Edward avec une fierté évidente.

J'avais fait peu cas de sa déclaration et avais déclaré, en toute simplicité, qu'elle devait être une naturelle.

« Pour ma part » Intervint Jasper « Je suis intrigué par les émotions que tu dégages. Je n'ai perçu de telles émotions qu'en présence de soldats. »

J'avais poussé un soupir en me rendant compte que certains de ces vampires n'avaient pas été de simples moldus. Il avait, tout de suite, été clair qu'au moins trois d'entre eux devaient être issus d'une famille de cracmol. Bella, Edward et Jasper avaient certainement un peu de magie à circuler dans leur veine pour avoir eu de tels dons à se développer à la suite de leur transformation. Et, cette fille, Alice, j'avais aussi soupçonné qu'elle devait avoir, elle aussi, se trouver dans le même cas. Même si j'ignorais encore, à ce moment là, son pouvoir propre.

J'avais hésité à leur révéler mon implication dans cette guerre magique. Je n'avais pas voulu être rejeté. Pas alors que j'étais si proche de faire, véritablement, partie d'une famille. Cependant, j'avais décidé de faire honneur à ma maison et de tout leur dire.

Je leur avais parlé de Voldemort, de son ascension à la fin des années 70, de sa fin présumé en 1981, de la mort de mes parents. J'avais évoqué mes confrontations avec lui durant ma scolarité. J'avais même réussi à leur parler de la nuit où Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps alors que n'en avais plus parlé depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je leur avais parlé de la mort de Sirius, la seule personne de ma famille qui m'avait vraiment aimé à mon souvenir. Je leur avais avoué, sans hésitation, la prophétie. Et, enfin, je leur avais décris ce qui m'étais arrivé avant que je transplane devant eux. J'avais évoqué la bataille, la mort quasi certaine de tous ceux qui comptaient à mes yeux. Je leur avais avoué ma peur, mon incapacité à jouer mon rôle… Mon découragement.

Tout au long de mon récit, j'avais vu les visages des vampires exprimer la surprise, la stupeur puis les visages s'étaient assombris. La pitié et la tristesse avaient glissé sur leurs traits. Sur certains, j'avais pu lire de la compréhension et quelque chose comme de l'émerveillement. Ou plutôt de la fierté.

Bien que je ne peux pas être sûr. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de voir quelqu'un ressentir de la fierté à mon égard. Ces personnes pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main à cette époque. Les parents de Ron avaient été les premières personnes, je pense, à se montrer fier de moi. Puis, il y avait eu Remus et Sirius. Et, enfin, dans une moindre importance, il y avait Dumbledore et McGonnagal. Du moins, c'est dernier n'avaient pas montré aussi ouvertement que les autres cette dernière émotion. Je n'étais pas familier des émotions positives dirigées à mon égard. Même après avoir passé ces dernières années à proximité de personnes qui m'appréciaient et qui ne se gênaient pas pour me le montrer. En vérité, j'étais plus à l'aise avec les insultes et le dédain après toute mon enfance avec les Dursley.

Enfin, le point positif, c'était que grâce à ma nouvelle condition de vampire, je ne rougirais plus à chaque regard ou parole destinés à me complimenter, m'étais-je dis. Et, je suis encore heureux que ce soit le cas.

J'étais revenu à la réalité lorsque Carlisle, le chef de famille, avait repris la parole.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Harry ? »

J'avais détourné les yeux et croisé les bras. Je voulais, plus que tout, laisser le monde magique derrière moi. Du moins pour un moment. Je voulais laisser la guerre, la douleur et la tristesse. Rien ne m'attendait plus là bas en dehors de cela. Bien sûr, il restait des Weasley… Ceux qui avaient survécu. Cependant, j'avais été conscient qu'ils seraient mieux sans moi. Les Weasley étaient devenus une des cibles prioritaires des mangemorts à cause de ma relation avec leur fils/frère cadet. Si je n'avais pas été ami avec lui, les Weasley ne se seraient peut-être pas autant impliqué dans cette guerre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas revenir. Pas alors que je n'avais plus aucune raison de ma battre. Même plus l'espoir d'être assez fort pour l'assassin de mes parents. Non, tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir une vie tranquille, loin de la guerre. Je voulais une famille qui n'ait pas honte de moi. Qui ne le craigne pas. Même si c'était lâche de ma part d'abandonner le combat, de laisser tout le monde qui comptait sur moi. Pour une fois, je voulais être égoïste et ne penser qu'à moi.

Le dénommé Jasper m'avait déchargé de la tâche d'avouer ce que je voulais vraiment. Ce qui avait été une bonne chose. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage de révéler mon véritable souhait. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans leur famille. Je ne souhaitais pas être, encore une fois, un fardeau. Jasper, donc, m'avait sauvé de dire le fond de ma pensée en l'exprimant à ma place.

« Il désire rester loin du monde magique. Pour quelques temps. Il espère rester avec nous. »

Je m'étais tendu alors que les membres de la famille avaient échangé des regards. Et, enfin, un par un, ils hochèrent la tête. Certains avec plus de réticences (Rosalie et les deux parents de l'hybride.) mais l'important, c'était qu'ils avaient hoché la tête. Ils m'avaient, tout de même, inclus dans leur clan.

La première personne à réagir avait été celle qui faisait office de mère de famille. Je l'avais déjà assimilé à madame Weasley. La mère par excellence. La mère inconditionnelle. Esmé Cullen est une femme qui aime toute personne qui se présente devant elle. Pour peu que cette personne le mérite et la laisse faire. Esmé, donc, avait presque bondi en avant et était venu m'enlacer en retour. J'avais fermé les yeux pour profiter, au mieux, de la douce étreinte et avait respiré une bouffée d'un parfum fleuri. Et là, dans les bras de cette inconnue, dans le bras de ma nouvelle mère, je m'étais senti à ma place. Je m'étais vraiment senti faire parti de cette famille.

Et, d'ailleurs, c'était ma famille. Carlisle avait été celui qui m'avait changé. Il était mon père vampire. C'était comme s'il m'avait mis au monde. Les personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce, le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie, étaient mes frères et sœurs. Et, sans même les connaitre, je louais le ciel de les avoir rencontrés.


	3. Chapter 3

Trois : Chasse

Nous étions descendus une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Bien entendu, j'avais été sérieusement été entouré par Emette et Jasper. J'avais sentis, d'ailleurs, ce dernier diffuser, à mon attention, des « ondes » d'apaisement préventif dans le cas où je perdrais mon contrôle. Ce qui n'arriverait pas, je le savais. Il fallait que je sois très sérieusement mis à mal pour que cela arrive. Au bas de l'escalier, je m'étais arrêté, troublé par l'odeur qui me parvenait, soudain. Un mélange de musque et d'herbes fraichement coupées. C'était étrange. J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà ressenti une telle senteur et, pourtant, je n'en gardais aucun souvenir. Sans doute que mon moi humain l'avait perçu d'une manière inconsciente. L'odeur que j'avais sentie, alors, en tant que vampire devait certainement être trop subtile pour un nez humain. Mon arrêt semblant alarmer ma nouvelle famille, je leur avais souri pour les rassurer.

« J'ai perçu une odeur qui m'a intrigué. Aucun souci à se faire, cependant. Je suis maître de mes émotions. »

« C'est sans doute le loup. » L'informa Rosalie.

« Le loup ? »

« Nous avons cru, pendant quelques temps qu'il s'agissait d'une meute de loup-garou. Cependant quand nous avons effectué des recherches pour Renesmée, nous avons découvert que c'était loin d'être le cas. Les Quilleute ont un plein contrôle, ou presque, sur leur transformation et leur acte sous leur forme animale, contrairement aux loups-garous. »

« Les loups-garous peuvent avoir ce contrôle sur leur acte, à présent, s'ils prennent une potion dans mon monde. Toutefois, d'après ce que tu dis, Edward, l'apparence des Quilleute doit être différente de celle des loups-garous. Il faudrait que je voie cela. Ils sont peut-être des animagus naturels… Ou des changeurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une race magique très rare de nos jours. »

J'avais murmuré la dernière partie à voix basse, comme pour moi-même. Des regards curieux et enthousiastes s'étaient, de nouveau, tournés vers moi. La plupart des membres du clan semblaient intéressés par le monde magique. En particulier Jasper, Emette, Alice et Carlisle. Les autres semblaient plutôt indifférents.

« Peu importe. Je suis impatient de rencontrer la petite et le loup. »

« Le loup s'appelle Jacob. »

Je tournais vivement la tête vers la source de la voix et découvrit un garçon de mon âge, campé fermement sur ses deux jambes. Il tenait étroitement une fillette qui semblait avoir près de six ou huit ans. Toutefois, je savais, qu'en vérité, elle était beaucoup moins âgée. Jacob, le loup, était grand et musclé. Ses cheveux corbeaux étaient coupés courts. Les traits de son visage semblaient durs. Bien que l'effet soit, sans doute, renforcé par l'absence de sourire et par la méfiance que le jeune homme exprimait ouvertement à mon égard. Ses yeux bruns étaient sombres, ce qui le rendait plus menaçant encore. Et, pourtant, il restait encore séduisant. En fait, il avait ce que les femmes appelaient une beauté ténébreuse qui en séduisait pas mal. La fillette, quant à elle, semblait être un ange. Elle était un parfait mélange de ses parents.

Elle a un air angélique, des cheveux couleur bronze comme ceux de son père mais bouclés, comme ceux de son pépé Charlie. Ses yeux sont chocolat et plein d'expression. Sa peau est blanche et dure, comme celle des vampires, mais elle a hérité de pommettes roses, ses traits sont très fins et rendent son visage expressif.

J'avais reporté immédiatement on attention sur Jacob lorsque celui-ci avait émit un son semblable à un grognement.

« Du calme, je n'ai aucun vue romantique sur… ton emprunte. Ni envie d'en faire mon casse croûte. »

« Tu es un nouveau né. Les nouveaux nés ne se contrôlent pas, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. »

« Je suis différent. » Avais je dis en soulevant une épaule.

Je lui avais fourni, alors, les informations de base. C'est-à-dire que je venais d'un monde caché, un monde magique. Je lui avais révélé que j'étais un sorcier et que c'était pour cette raison que je me contrôlais. Le Quilleute avait pris tout cela plutôt bien.

En fait, il n'avait rien remis en question.

J'avais supposé que c'était parce qu'il vivait dans une tribu indienne et que celle-ci respectait encore de vieilles coutumes, transmettait des légendes sans âges. Sans doute y avait-il une légende quelconque à propos des sorciers parmi celles qu'il avait entendu.

« Je m'appelle Orion James Evans. »

J'avais décidé de changer d'identité, pour être en paix avec moi-même. Pour changer vraiment de vie. J'avais donné ma véritable identité à ma famille nouvellement créée mais leur avait déclaré que je ne me ferais plus appelé ainsi dans cette vie. Je leur avais expliqué qu'un sort me permettait de me créer une existence.

Ce sort, je l'avais trouvé dans un grimoire dans la bibliothèque Black, après la mort de Sirius. J'étais, alors, découragé et en pleine dépression. J'avais caressé l'idée de tout abandonner, d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Cependant, je n'avais pas lancé le sort parce qu'il y avait encore des gens qui m'aimaient, qui comptaient sur moi.

Toutefois, à présent, rien ne me retenait. Rien ne m'empêchait plus de lancer ce sort qui me donnerait une seconde chance. Plus de famille, plus d'amis proches pour qui me battre. A part quelques Weasley qui seraient mieux sans moi, assurément.

Le choix de mon nouveau nom n'était pas subtile mais il me plaisait. Il combinait le nom de trois personnes qui m'avaient, autrefois, servis de parents. De personnes qui avaient donné leur vie pour me protéger. Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter. En choisissant ce nom, j'avais fait en sort qu'ils fassent toujours parti de moi.

Si je n'avais pas révélé mon ancienne identité à ce Jacob, c'était parce que, sincèrement, je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Pas encore.

« Jacob Black. »

A ce nom familier, j'avais senti mon corps se figer et une vague de tristesse, de regret et de culpabilité me parcourir. J'avais su que le nom de mon défunt parrain était courant chez les moldus mais je n'avais pas pu rester neutre. Pas à ce moment là. Sa mort était trop proche pour que je reste de glace confronté à quelques choses qui me le rappelait. J'étais encore en deuil.

Cependant lorsque je perçu les mouvements nerveux et inquiet de ma récente famille, j'avais repris le contrôle de moi-même.

« Je suis content de te rencontrer Jacob. J'espère que nous pourrons devenir amis. »

Le loup avait haussé les épaules et déclaré qu'il n'avait rien contre.

« Au moins, tu ne pus pas autant que les autres. »

Pour seule réponse à cette provocation, je lui avais décoché un sourire amusé. Après quoi, je m'étais accroupis pour me mettre à hauteur de la jeune hybride.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Orion. Comment allez-vous jeune demoiselle ? »

J'avais laissé un sourire ravi apparaitre sur mon visage lorsque la fillette avait éclaté d'un rire gai.

Les demi-vampires sont toujours fascinants à écouter ou observer. Ils sont toujours très sérieux et très sages. Comme s'ils étaient nés avec l'expérience de leur parent vampire.

Toutefois, Renesmée avait perdu son sérieux lorsque je lui avais adressé la parole. Elle avait pouffé, de nouveau, derrière ses mains. J'avais été vraiment sous le charme de ce petit ange. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que j'avais été pris au dépourvu lorsque la fillette avait tendu, soudainement, le bras pour s'emparer de ma baguette, sans préavis.

Tous les vampires s'étaient avancé comme un seul homme lorsque la baguette avait craché une gerbe d'étincelles bleues et bronzes, sitôt qu'elle avait refermé les doigts sur le morceau de bois. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas bougé. J'étais stupéfait, bien entendu, mais je ne voulais surtout pas effrayer Nessie.

« Voyez-vous cela ! Nous avons une jeune sorcière devant nous. » Avais je déclaré.

Tous, en dehors de parents de Renesmée et du loup, s'étaient tournés vers moi, surpris. Je ne leur avais pas accordé un regard, cependant, et avais gardé les yeux sur la fillette. Elle avait lâché la baguette des yeux, interpellée par ma phrase.

« Je suis une sorcière ? C'est quoi d'abord une sorcière ? »

« Une sorcière est quelqu'un de magique. Comme Jacob. Sauf qu'une sorcière a une baguette, comme celle-là, qui lui permet de faire des choses magiques. Comme lancer des sorts. Toutefois, petite demoiselle, tu es encore trop jeune pour avoir ta propre baguette. Et, de plus, c'est très vilain de prendre les affaires des autres sans leur permission. »

Nessie avait fait la moue mais s'était avancé pour me rendre la baguette. Dans le même mouvement, elle était venu m'enlacer la nuque et me demander, avec un sourire déjà charmeur :

« Tu m'apprendras à être une sorcière, Orion ? »

« Peut-être, jeune dame. »

La jeune hybride m'avait lâché immédiatement et s'était rué vers Jacob, à pas bondissants.

« Tu entends ça, Jake ? Je suis une sorcière ! Une vraie ! Et, un jour, j'aurais ma baguette. »

J'avais secoué la tête et rempoché ma baguette. Mon regard était tombé sur le groupe de vampires qui me fixaient, incertains. Il avait été clair que s'ils n'avaient pas été vampires, ces dernières informations les auraient achevés.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre. Je veillerais à garder ma baguette loin d'elle. De toute façon, il vaut mieux que je ne pratique pas la magie avant mes dix-sept ans. On me retrouverait trop facilement. »

« C'est parce qu'elle est une sorcière que ta baguette a agi de cette façon ? »

Je m'étais tourné vers Alice qui m'avait adressé la parole pour la première fois. J'avais deviné que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait attendu de se faire une opinion à mon sujet.

« Oui. Renesmée devrait bientôt faire de la magie accidentelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans une école de magie qui l'aidera à contrôler ses pouvoirs. »

« A quel âge doit-elle rentrer dans cette école ? » Demanda Bella.

« Onze ans. Peut être plus tôt pour elle parce qu'elle se développe d'une manière différente des humains à part entière. »

Bella avait hoché la tête et échangé un regard avec son mari dont j'avais ignoré la signification. Je m'y étais désintéressé et leur avais déclaré que s'ils avaient des questions, ils ne devaient pas hésiter à me les poser. Puis, je m'étais redressé et avais frotté mes paumes lui contre l'autre.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller boire. Je commence à avoir soif. »

Jasper, Emmett et Alice s'étaient portés immédiatement en avant. Apparemment, ils étaient déterminés à m'accompagner. Esmée avait laissé échapper un rire doux et proposé d'y aller en famille.

A ces mots, j'avais senti mon cœur immobile se réchauffer. Quelques heures avaient passé mais ils m'avaient donné l'impression de faire déjà partie de leur famille. Certains étaient encore méfiants (et je ne les en avais pas blâmé) mais ils m'avaient accueilli, tout de même, avec chaleur.

La plupart des membres de la famille avaient couru sur le champ hors de la maison. Emette et Edward en tête, suivis de prêt par Jacob qui portait Nessie et par Bella. Rosalie et Alice lui avaient rejoint. Je les avais suivis plus posément, pour ma part, avec mes tous nouveaux parents et Jasper.

« Ne prend pas ombrage de leur empressement, Orion. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de nous détendre ces derniers mois. » Etait intervenu Esmée.

« Nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec les Volturis. » Avais expliqua Jasper en réponse à mon regard interrogatif.

« Nessie n'était pas prévue. Nous ignorions tout des hybrides. Nous ne pensions pas qu'il était possible pour un vampire d'engendrer. Les Volturis ont pensé que nous avions transformé un enfant. Ce qui est interdit. Il nous ont attaqués »

J'avais simplement hoché la tête. Je pouvais comprendre leur terreur alors. Je l'avais ressenti, moi-même, alors que je ne connaissais la fillette que depuis quelques heures et que les évènements étaient passés. J'avais mieux compris le regard échangé par ses parents, toutefois. Etre sorcière permettrait à leur fille de mieux se protéger, ils l'avaient bien compris. Elle serait moins vulnérable si elle pouvait se servir de la magie dans le cas où elle se ferait attaquer.

De plus, si elle entrait dans le monde magique, elle pourrait rencontrer des êtres qui lui étaient semblables. Elle serait moins seule.

Apparemment, le mieux pour ma nouvelle famille, ce serait que je ne quitte pas définitivement le monde magique. Cela, je l'avais bien compris. D'autant plus que Nessie ne serait pas la seule à pouvoir bénéficier des bienfaits que pouvaient apporter le monde magique. J'avais pensé, plus particulièrement, à Jasper qui semblait avoir des difficultés avec la soif de sang. Qui semblait avoir du mal à s'adapter à la nourriture dite végétarienne. Je savais qu'une potion pouvait l'aider. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de faire la potion en question, avais-je songé. Il y avait peu de chance pour que je réussisse mais, sait-on jamais, je pouvais peut-être travailler mieux sans Rogue ou les Serpentards autour de moi.

« C'est vraiment étrange. » Avait soupiré Jasper, soudainement.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu es vraiment différent de tous les nouveaux nés que j'ai rencontré. Et, j'en ai vu beaucoup. Même Bella, qui se contrôle remarquablement bien, a des caractéristiques propres aux nouveaux nés… Comme les yeux rouges. »

« Oh ! De quelles couleurs sont mes yeux ? »

« Ils sont toujours aussi verts que lorsque l'on trouvé. »

J'avais souris chaleureusement à Esmée et lui avait expliqué que je les tenais de ma première mère. Les yeux de la femme avaient semblé s'illuminer davantage à ma phrase et les deux hommes près d'elle se détendre. J'en avais été heureux. Ils avaient tous les trois compris mon sous entendu. J'en avais été d'autant plus heureux que j'étais bien conscient de mes défaillances en matière de relation. Surtout les relations familiales.

J'étais toujours resté sur les réserves avec Sirius. J'étais resté prudent, ne sachant pas comment me comporter avec Sirius. Les résultats d'une enfance désastreuse avec les Dursley. Je l'avais regretté, alors. J'aurais, au moins, voulu lui dire que je l'aimais.

« Quant à Bella, je pense qu'elle est issue d'une famille de cracmol. Les cracmols sont des personnes issus de parents magiques et qui ne peuvent pas manipuler la magie. »

« Tu penses que l'un des parents de Bella était porteur de la magie ? »

« C'est exactement ça, Jasper. La magie s'est, sans doute, renforcée à chaque génération. Le fait que Renesmée soit une hybride a certainement accéléré les choses. »

« Charlie, le père de Bella, doit être le porteur. Edward a dit qu'il percevait ses pensées de manière étouffée. »

J'avais haussé mentalement les épaules. Mon attention avait été détournée par ce qui se passait autours de moi.

La forêt avait semblé si différente à présent que j'avais tous les sens accrus. Le monde avait semblé si différent. Dans cette forêt, j'avais perçu tous les sons. Même le plus infime. Immobile, les yeux clos, j'avais laissé un sourire fleurir sur mon visage. J'avais eu l'impression d'être très proche de la nature. J'avais perçu la fuite d'une musaraigne à quelques mètres de moi. Le bourdonnement d'abeilles dont la ruche devait être à quelques kilomètres. Mieux encore, j'avais perçu le doux glougloutement d'une rivière ou d'un ruisseau. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, aussi en paix qu'en cet instant.

J'avais rouvert les yeux lorsque Carlisle avait posé une main sur mon épaule gauche.

« Prêt pour la chasse ? »

J'avais hoché la tête et m'étais concentré davantage avec cet objectif à l'esprit. Avant que je ne réalise pleinement ce que je faisais, j'étais parti en course vers un animal que j'avais entendu. Ce n'était que lorsque l'animal avait été en vue que j'avais réalisé après quoi je courrais.

Je m'étais arrêté brutalement, la nausée au bord des lèvres.

Presque tous les Cullen étaient proche de moi, à ce stade. Seules Rosalie et Alice manquaient.

« Que se passe-t-il, Orion. »

J'avais lancé un regard à Edward, secrètement ravi de la préoccupation que j'avais perçu dans sa voix.

J'avais secoué la tête et détourné le tête du majestueux cerf qui s'éloignait tranquillement, inconscient des prédateurs à proximité.

« Rien. Je ne savais pas que c'était un cerf. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour boire un cerf ou une biche… Mon père avait la capacité de se transformer en cerf. »

« C'est compréhensif. » Souffla Bella avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Eh bien, maintenant que tu as sentis un cerf, tu ne te tromperas plus… Maintenant, retournons en chasse. »

Le ton d'Emmett avait été un peu rude mais, paradoxalement, il m'avait détendu. D'un certain côté, il m'avait rappelé Sirius. Le Sirius que Remus m'avait dépeint, j'entends, et que je n'avais jamais connu à cause de la trahison de Pettigrew. Néanmoins, le ton d'Emmett m'avait permit de retrouver l'attrait de la chasse.

Bientôt, j'avais perçu une nouvelle piste.

L'odeur était différente de celle du cerf. Plus agressive, plus sauvage… Plus captivante, enfin.

J'avais ralenti sensiblement lorsque j'étais arrivé à proximité de l'animal. Je l'avais identifié comme un prédateur avant même de le voir. Cela avait été un félin, en effet. Un félin souple et agile. Rapide et agressif.

J'étais resté tapis, en silence, quelques instants à observer le dangereux animal. Enfin, dangereux… pour un humain. A présent que j'étais devenu un vampire, il était presque devenu une source d'amusement pour moi.

L'animal était un puma. Il avait regardé autours de lui, légitiment méfiant, et avait flairé les environs sans repérer les dangereux vampires près de lui. Et, enfin, il avait baissé la tête pour boire au petit ruisseau à ses pattes. Pour moi, cela avait été le signal. J'avais bondi hors de ma cachette pour atterrir sur le dos du félin. Lequel s'était débattu furieusement sitôt qu'il avait senti la menace. Je n'avais pas fais grand cas des griffes qui s'enfonçaient et dérapaient sur mon bras, jusqu'à coude, me lacérant profondément. J'avais eu facilement le dessus sur le félin et cette victoire avait été grisante. Lorsque l'animal avait été immobilisé, j'avais baissé la tête sur son cou et planté, sans hésitation, les dents dans sa jugulaire.

Le nectar qui était tombé, dés lors, dans ma gorge avait été divin. Le sang du puma semblait être comme un plat épicé mais il s'y mariait une délicieuse touche sucrée.

Je n'avais pas pu me garder de fermer les yeux et de gémir doucement. Bientôt, trop vite à mon goût, tout avait pris fin. J'avais rouvert les yeux, un peu déçu, mais je me sentais déjà mieux. Plus fort, plus rapide. Plus en forme que je ne l'avais jamais été, jusqu'à ce jour.

« Alors, il était bon ? » Etait intervenu Emmett

J'avais laissé un sourire fleurir sur mon visage. Le puma avait été délicieux, c'est vrai. Même si je sais maintenant que mon préféré est le renard.

Ce jour, j'avais simplement laissé le sensation de puissance faire son chemin dans mon organisme. Cela avait été vraiment étrange comme sensation.

Cependant, Jacob qui venait de revenir m'avait vite ramené à la réalité en me défiant à la course. J'avais haussé les épaules mais accepté le défi. J'avais apprécié qu'ils fassent, tous, leur possible pour m'intégrer rapidement. Chacun à leur façon.

J'avais regardé, un peu nostalgique, Jacob se transformer en un immense loup brun. Comme je l'avais deviné, Jacob était davantage apparenté aux animagus qu'aux loups-garous.

J'avais naturellement ri lorsque l'impressionnant canidé avait jappé en douceur. Il était couché au sol et donnait des coups de pattes avant sur le sol en une invitation à jouer.

« Ok, Jacob. Tiens-toi prêt. »

Jacob s'était redressé en position d'arrêt, dans l'instant, et était devenu plus attentif et plus sérieux. J'avais souri en entendant le mari de Rosalie entamer un décompte depuis dix. Un décompte qui avait vite été repris par toute la famille.

A zéro, nous étions partis d'un pas vif.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi vivant et libre que durant cette première course. Aujourd'hui, c'est devenu une chose commune. Une chose quotidienne. Mais, cette fois là avait été particulière.

Je m'étais senti léger depuis que j'avais tout dit de moi au clan Cullen. Ces gens m'acceptaient pour moi-même. Ce qui m'était rarement arrivé dans ma courte vie. La première décennie de ma vie, j'avais été détesté et craint par ceux qui auraient dû me soigner et m'aimer. Durant la seconde, en dehors de quelques personnes, j'avais été apprécié ou détestés simplement pour mon nom. Les Cullen ne savaient pas ce que représentait mon nom, pas totalement. Ce que j'avais apprécié tout particulièrement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais eu l'impression de pouvoir vraiment être moi-même. Je n'avais pas de parents à me rabaisser et à me forcer à être moins bon que je ne l'étais. Je n'avais pas le poids d'une renommée sur moi, les attentes d'un monde qui me forçait presque à adopter une certaine attitude. L'attitude que l'on attendait du Survivant.

Ici, en compagnie de cette famille atypique, je me sentais moi-même. J'avais la sensation d'être simplement Harry. Ou plutôt Orion, à présent.

L'arrivée avait été serrée. Trop serrée pour que l'on puisse nous départager mais cela n'avait eu aucune importance. L'euphorie de la course était ce pour quoi nous avions fait cette course. Nous n'avions pas recherché la confrontation. Pas vraiment.

Nous nous étions donc arrêtés à l'orée d'une clairière. Les Cullen nous avaient rejoint, visiblement surpris par notre performance, mais n'avaient rien commenté. Ils s'étaient contentés de s'approcher de notre duo et de nous taquiner. La camaraderie et l'ambiance dans la famille me rappelait celles qui existait au terrier. Mais, cette fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression de faire parti de cette famille.

Certainement parce qu'un lien magique existait maintenant entre Carlisle et moi depuis que celui-ci m'avait mordu.

Mais, à vrai dire, je me fichais de la raison de cette sensation, alors. Je n'inspirais qu'à en profiter. Je ne voulais qu'accepter, sans arrière pensée, le fait de faire partie de cette famille. Je voulais oublier mon passé, mes peurs, mes interrogations et profiter de la relation naissante qui s'établissait entre moi et chacun des membres de ce coven.


	4. Chapter 4

Quatre : Demeure

Deux semaines avaient passé mais il m'avait semblé que je faisais parti de cette famille depuis toujours. Sans doute parce que certains me rappelaient des personnes que j'avais connu et qui avait compté dans ma vie humaine… Que j'ai apprécié ou non ces personnes. Mon intégration dans cette famille de vampires (et de loups) se faisait plus facilement parce que les caractéristiques forts à chacun des vampires m'étaient familiers.

Ce n'était pas seulement cela, néanmoins.

Je savais que c'était surtout parce qu'ils se donnaient du mal pour me faire sentir comme à la maison.

Esmée et Alice n'avaient pas attendu la fin du premier jour pour m'aménager mon propre espace et mettre à ma disposition une garde robe qui aurait fait pâlir Draco Malefoy. Durant la nuit, j'avais réussi à faire venir discrètement ma malle jusqu'à moi grâce à Kreature. J'avais pris soin de lui ordonner de dire à personne que j'étais vivant et où je me trouvais. Bien que j'admais avoir douté que l'on pense à s'informer de mon état de santé auprès de mon elfe de maison.

Inutile de dire que les habitants de la maison avaient été émerveillés et curieux, pour la plupart, de découvrir tous les objets magiques que ma malle contenait. J'avais remis mes livres de quiddich à Renesmée et Jacob et mes livres de cours (sauf ceux de potions) à Carlisle, Edward et Bella qui avaient semblé être intéressés. Si j'avais gardé mes livres de potions avec moi, c'était parce que j'avais eu une idée derrière la tête.

J'avais aménagé un petit espace au grenier pour tenter de confectionner des potions. J'avais eu à l'esprit que je pourrais maintenant être bon en potion. Sans les serpentard et Voldemort pour me déconcentrer… Et aussi parce que mes sens étaient accrus.

D'ailleurs, en ce qui concernait le mage noir, cela avait été le calme plat depuis ma transformation. En sixième année, j'avais réussi à maîtriser l'Occlumencie. Pousser à ce qu'une tragédie comme la mort de Sirius ne se reproduise pas. Cependant quelques visions et émotions en provenance de Voldemort avait continué à s'infiltrer dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas pensé que la distance jouait un rôle dans cette absence de visions.

J'avais pensé que c'était ma transformation qui avait été à l'origine de cette absence de lien… Et, il s'est avéré que j'avais raison. Mon autre hypothèse était que Voldemort ait cessé de me harceler.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat me plaisait. J'étais heureux que cela ait cessé. J'étais heureux de ne plus avoir ces atroces images à l'esprit.

C'est avec cela à l'esprit que j'avais rajouté une grenouille venimeuse morte dans mon chaudron et regardé le mélange changé de couleur jaune pâle à rouge sang.

Je n'avais pas été surpris de découvrir que pour fabriquer un arthaz (le substitut de sang pour vampire), il me fallait une grenouille venimeuse . A vrai dire, j'avais été plus surpris de découvrir que j'avais, dans ma malle, tous les ingrédients nécessaires à sa fabrication. Même l'échantillon de sang animal.

J'avais fixé la potion rouge sang, immensément satisfait de moi-même. Après tout, c'était l'une des rares potions que je réussissais.

Contenant de mon mieux ma joie, j'avais filé jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans limiter ma vitesse. J'y avais retrouvé le reste de la famille. La plupart d'entre eux avaient souris à mon enthousiasme enfantin. Il est vrai que je m'étais laissé aller à un comportement de mon âge. J'étais entouré d'une famille, de gens qui m'appréciaient comme j'étais (contrairement aux Dursley, je savais qu'ils ne m'abuseraient pas). Et, à présent, que j'étais loin de Voldemort et de ce rôle dont je n'avais jamais voulu, j'avais un comportement plus libre.

Et, j'avais espéré que mes parents, Sirius et Remus comprenaient, de là où ils étaient, ma décision de ne pas combattre, de ne pas défendre les autres et, surtout, de ne pas les venger… De ne pas honorer leur mémoire en combattant le responsable de leur mort, Voldemort. J'avais eu l'espoir que mon bonheur était plus important que tout cela pour eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais le plus jeune de la famille. Bien que Bella soit sensiblement de mon âge. Cependant, la jeune fille avait été toujours plus mature que ceux de son âge, comme moi. Cependant, alors que j'avais décidé d'arrêter de mon montrer trop sérieux, Bella était resté égale à elle-même. En partie à cause de son rôle de mère, je pense.

Apparemment, mon attitude plaisait à la majorité de la famille.

« Et bien, Orion. » Avait fait Carlisle en employant mon nouveau prénom. « Tu sembles très excité. »

« J'ai fait une potion pour Jasper. Ca devrait l'aider avec son problème de soif de sang. »

J'avais relevé les yeux du flacon qui je brandissais et m'étais heurté à des regards où se mêlaient stupeur, curiosité et intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Avais demandé Alice.

Alice avait été, sans doute, le membre de ma famille qui m'avait posé le plus de questions dans les premiers jours. Les autres (moins Rosalie et Esmée) avaient été aussi curieux du monde magique qu'elle mais ils m'avaient laissé du temps et de l'espace pour m'adapter à ma nouvelle nature, ma nouvelle famille mais aussi ce nouveau pays.

Alice avaient donc été la personne avec qui j'avais été le plus en contact ces premiers jours. Elle avait, en partie, agi ainsi parce que son don fonctionnait de manière aléatoire avec moi. Deux fois sur trois, elle ne voyait pas mon avenir. Lorsqu'elle s'en était ouverte à moi, j'avais supposé que c'était parce que j'étais un sorcier. Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre explication.

J'avais décoché un sourire enthousiaste à la voyante et agité le flacon devant moi. Ce n'était pas le seul exemplaire. Il y avait encore tout un chaudron, bien sûr, mais j'avais aussi pris l'initiative de remplir d'autres flacons, devinant que les autres membres de la famille voudraient y goûter aussi.

« J'ai feuilleté mes livres de potions. Je me rappelais que l'on avait parlé des arthaz en cours. Ce sont des substituts sanguins pour les vampires qui ne peuvent pas se nourrir aux sources habituelles pour une raison ou une autre. Je voulais voir si cela permettrait à Jasper de mieux se contrôler. Il y a quelques ajouts dans la potion qui la rende plus nutritive que le sang habituel.

J'avais vu l'hésitation de Jasper mais il s'était tout de même emparé du flacon, prouvant la confiance qu'il plaçait en moi. Il l'avait débouché et avait avalé la substance qu'il contenait sans plus une hésitation. J'avais retenu un rire lorsqu'il avait écarquillé les yeux lorsque l'arôme de la potion avait explosé sur ses papilles gustatives. J'avais goûté la potion. Je savais que c'était très bon. Pas autant que le vrai sang, bien sûr, mais très bon qu'en même.

A ma grande stupéfaction, l'effet avait été immédiat sur Jasper. Comme les autres, j'avais su que sa soif de sang diminuait en le voyant se détendre brusquement et en découvrant que la couleur rouge de ses yeux s'atténuer.

Quelques mois avec cette potion et il aurait perdu cette couleur effrayante.

« Jasper, comment vas-tu ? » Avais soufflé Esmée, un peu tendue.

Les autres Cullen l'étaient, d'ailleurs, tous autant.

« Je vais bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. »

Sur ce, il avait repris une gorgée de la potion et claqué la langue contre son palais comme un fin gourmet.

« C'est délicieux… Mais, je ne connais pas ce sang… »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. C'est du sang de requin. » Avais je dis en gloussant.

« Requin ? »

Ma déclaration avait été reprise par l'ensemble de la famille. Et, comme je l'avais prévu, tous avaient voulu goûter la potion de Jasper. Quoi de plus normal. Un vampire avait rarement l'occasion de boire du sang frais d'animal aquatique. Du moins, les vampires moldu puisque les vampires pouvant manipuler la magie pouvaient assez facilement sans procurer.

« Et bien ! Du calme ! J'avais prévu le coup. J'ai un échantillon pour chacun de vous. »

J'avais posé les flacons en question sur la table et m'étais reculé vivement alors qu'Emett se ruait pour s'emparer de l'un d'eux. J'avais remarqué, sans beaucoup de surprise, que Carlisle et Edward s'étaient, quant à eux, rapprocher de Jasper qui finissait tranquillement sa propre portion. Ils avaient certainement été intrigués par les effets du breuvage.

J'avais détourné les yeux du trio et remarqué que Jacob était revenu en compagnie de Nessie qui s'avançait déjà pour goûter, elle aussi, la mystérieuse potion.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Jacob ces derniers temps. Le loup était resté avec sa meute ou sa tribu. Pour parler de moi, comme je l'avais découvert un peu plus tard et comme je m'en doutais à cet instant.

Je ne savais pas grand-chose des indiens mais j'en savais assez pour savoir que parmi les moldus, c'était certainement eux qui étaient les plus susceptibles d'accepter les sorciers. Tout simplement parce que la magie faisait encore énormément partie de leur culture. C'était d'autant plus vrai pour les Quilleute dont Jacob faisait partie.

J'avais appris par le reste de la famille que Jacob était important pour sa tribu. Et son influence… Malgré son jeune âge.

Ma famille m'avait dis beaucoup de choses sur les évènements qui étaient survenus juste avant mon arrivée. J'avais mieux compris leur méfiance à mon égard à la suite de ces explications.

Les Quilleute, donc, étaient tout autant nerveux que les Cullen l'avaient été. Je l'avais bien deviné. D'autant mieux que j'avais aperçu les membres de la meute que Jacob dirigeait qui me surveillaient. Je savais que Jacob se chargeait, alors, de rassurer, de son mieux, ta tribu indienne.

Pourtant, malgré le peu de fois où nous avions été en contact, nous avions réussi à développer, entre nous, un lien d'amitié. J'appréciais beaucoup Jacob. Il était facilement abordable et il était facile d'entamer une amitié avec lui. Du moment que l'on n'était pas un adversaire pour quoi que ce soit.

En la personne de Jacob, j'avais donc gagné un nouvel ami proche qui m'aidait, comme les Cullen, à m'intégrer. Et, je dois dire que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais senti vraiment à ma place et bien dans ma peau. Il m'avait semblé que c'était normal pour moi d'être ici. A leur côté.

Alors j'avais laissé les choses arrivées d'elles mêmes, contrairement à mon habitude. C'est pourquoi, donc, je ne posais pas de questions à Jake.

Je m'étais donc contenté de le saluer, ce jour là, et d'entamer une conversation à propos de créatures magiques avec Renesmée. L'enfant que je considérais déjà comme ma nièce.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais cessé de songer à l'avenir. De m'en inquiéter. J'avais décidé de profiter du temps présent. De ma famille.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinq : Explications

Il s'était passé encore trois jours avant que Jacob ne m'annonce que j'étais invité à rencontrer la meute. J'avais été surpris, bien sûr. Les Cullen n'étaient, alors, toujours pas autorisé à pénétrer sur le territoire Quilleute. Jacob m'avait dis que ce n'était qu'une question de temps puisqu'il s'était imprégné de la plus jeune des Cullen. Et, effectivement, ce n'avait été qu'une question de temps.

Jake m'avait déclaré, deux jours avant mon rendez vous avec la meute, que je faisais exception parce que j'étais un sorcier.

Jacob m'avait avoué qu'il connaissait assez bien mon monde quelques jours avant mon arrivée parce qu'un cousin éloigné avait trouvé refuge chez eux.

Or, ce cousin était un sorcier. Je n'avais pas posé de questions à son sujet. Alors que j'approchais des frontières du territoire Quilleute, je ne savais que très peu de chose sur ce sorcier.

Je n'étais pas intéressé par lui. Je n'étais pas encore prêt. Je ne voulais prendre aucun contact avec le monde magique. Même celui d'Amérique. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour m'habituer à ma nouvelle condition. Faire mes deuils tranquillement. M'habituer à ma nouvelle famille. Je voulais être certaine que le poids de ma culpabilité d'arrêter les combats ne ternirait pas mon séjour sur le chemin de traverse de t'état de Washington.

Donc, tout ce que je savais de ce sorcier, c'était qu'il était dans un grave état dépressif et qu'il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit. Apparemment, il sortait d'un long coma et venait d'apprendre le décès de personnes proches de lui… Tout cela, Jacob me l'avait appris dans le cas où je le rencontrerais. Pour ne pas le brusquer.

Mais, ce qui m'avait importé, c'était que les anciens de la tribu avaient voulu me rencontrer. Ils voulaient parler avec un sorcier. Je pouvais les comprendre. Les Quilleute étaient des amérindiens. Les amérindiens d'aujourd'hui était encore plongé dans la magie pour la plupart. Il y croyait encore, même sans être des êtres magiques eux même. Et, les Quilleute l'étaient d'autant plus qu'ils avaient en leur sein des êtres magiques. Je n'avais donc pas hésité à accepter de les rencontrer pour leur parler de mon monde. Monde qui était un peu le leur. Je savais que la meute des Quilleute serait bien accueillie par le monde magique. La raison pour laquelle elle n'en faisait par partie, c'était parce qu'elle était si étroitement liées aux moldus qu'elle était passé inaperçu aux yeux du monde magique. Les Quilleute, comme les Cullen, avait été extatiques lorsque j'avais évoqué la possibilité que les initie un peu au monde magique, à la magie des sorciers. Les Cullen auraient pu avoir des problèmes en tant que vampires moldus si je les avais fait entrer sans qu'il y ait un sorcier dans leur famille. Mais le problème ne s'était pas posé puisque Renesmée était une sorcière et puisque la plupart d'entre aux étaient certainement issus d'une famille de cracmol… Et puis, Carlisle était mon « père », ce qui signifiait, qu'à travers moi, le reste du clan et lui était entrés dans le monde magique.

C'était Edward qui m'avait conduit jusqu'à la frontière. Il avait arrêté la voiture pile à la frontière de la réserve et arrêté le moteur. J'avais poussé un long soupir et affleuré distraitement le tableau de bord.

Sans que je sache d'où cela venait, une image (accompagnée de sons) s'était imposée à mon esprit.

J'avais vu Edward et Bella très nettement, comme si j'avais été un spectateur au dessus d'eux. Fait étrange, Bella semblait encore humaine. Cette étrange vision débutait alors qu'Edward prenait la parole.

_« Distrait moi, s'il te plaît. »_

La voix d'Edward était étrangement déformée. Comme les échos des victimes de Voldemort qui étaient sortis de la baguette de celui-ci en cette funeste soirée de juin. Comme l'était la voix de Bella, ensuite.

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Parle moi, dis n'importe quoi. Même des bêtises, jusqu'à ce que je me calme. »_

_« Demain, avant les cours, j'écrase Tyler Crouley. »_

La vision s'était terminée là. Elle n'avait pas duré longtemps. Une seconde ou deux. Mais ces secondes avaient été particulièrement troublante pour moi.

« Les voilà. »

La voix de mon chauffeur m'avait tiré de mes pensées et j'avais oublié l'étrange phénomène. Edward m'avait désigné deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver devant nous, torse nu. J'avais reconnu l'un d'eux comme étant Jacob et présumé que l'autre homme était le second mâle Alpha de la tribu.

De l'inédit si j'avais bien compris.

Le conflit qui avait opposé les Quilleute et les Cullen avait fragmenté la première meute en deux.

Bien entendu, l'homme était, sans surprise, un monsieur muscle. Lorsque je m'étais avancé à sa rencontre, après avoir pris congé auprès d'Edward, j'avais constaté que Sam Uley était grand. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre et ses yeux étaient bruns. Objectivement, il était beau. Et dangereux. Cela se voyait à son regard. Il ne me faisait pas confiance. C'était aussi clair.

Alors, arrivé à sa hauteur, j'avais légèrement incliné la tête pour lui montrer que je ne le défiais pas. Que je ne le voulais pas.

J'avais appris quelques petites choses en côtoyant Remus cette dernière année. Remus était peut-être pas un dominant auprès des siens (et sans doute ne le serait-il pas non plus auprès des Quilleute) mais il l'était vis-à-vis des humains.

Je l'avais découvert à mes dépend lorsque j'avais atteint mes seize ans.

Si je n'avais pas été un sorcier puissant, il n'y aurait eu aucune difficulté à survenir. Mais voilà, j'étais un sorcier assez puissant pour prétendre défier un loup-garou. Lorsque j'avais fait face à Remus, peu de temps après mon anniversaire, je n'avais été préparé à ce qui c'était passé.

Le loup en Remus avait immédiatement sentis le danger potentiel et avait, en grande partie, prit le contrôle.

Remus m'avait attaqué.

Pas gravement, heureusement. Et heureusement aussi, j'avais instinctivement compris ce qui arrivait. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas comment. Je pense que la magie y a joué un rôle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais rejeté la tête en arrière pour exposer ma gorge. J'en frémis encore. Cela avait été un geste de soumission envers mon chef de meute. Ce qu'était vraiment Remus à mes yeux puisqu'il était une figure paternel pour moi. Le loup en Remus avait accepté la soumission et s'était calmé, laissant, de nouveau, le contrôle au côté humain de Remus.

Le geste que j'avais eu envers Sam Uley montrait que je le respectais mais que je faisais déjà parti d'une meute. Bien entendu, les deux garçons l'avaient compris aussitôt. Et, ils en avaient été surpris. Bien évidemment.

« J'ai été ami avec un vrai loup-garou. Nous avons connu un problème de dominance à mes seize ans. »

« Qu'entends-tu par vrai loup-garou ? Edward Cullen a évoqué des bêtes sans contrôle. C'est d'elle dont tu parles ? »Demanda Sam.

« C'est ça… En quelques sortes. Les véritables loups-garous sont semblables à ceux des légendes moldus… Les gens communs, non initiés à la magie. Ils se transforment uniquement à la pleine lune, contre leur volonté. Ils y a une vingtaine d'année, ils n'avaient aucun contrôle. L'esprit du loup prenait la place de celui de l'humain mais, à présent, il y a un breuvage qui leur permet de se contrôler cette nuit là. »

« Donc, ils ne contrôlent pas leur métamorphose. »

« Non. C'est pour cela que vous ne seriez pas considérez comme des loups-garous dans le monde magique. Vous seriez dénommés métamorphes ou animagus naturels. »

Jacob et Sam m'avaient conduis jusqu'à un cercle d'individus autours du feu en écoutant mes explications. Je n'avais pas été très surpris de constater que la majorité de ces personnes étaient de mon âge. Jacob m'avait déjà dix que je ne verrais que les membres des deux meutes au cours de la soirée… et les anciens. J'avais détaillé les membres des meutes rapidement et les avaient salué aimablement sans tenir compte de leur méfiance.

« Jacob avait raison. Tu ne pus pas autant que les autres vampires. »

« Lea ! » L'avait repris immédiatement le père de Jacob, d'un ton d'avertissement.

« Laissez, monsieur Black. Ma magie doit jouer un rôle dans mon odeur, Léa. »

Je lui avais souris avec gentillesse avant de me tourner vers Billy Black dans le but de le saluer convenablement lorsqu'un sourd et profond gémissement avait attiré mon attention. Je m'étais tourné vers la droite et m'étais sentis défaillir.

Là, devant moi, se trouvait une vision bien trop familière d'un grand chien noir aux yeux gris que l'on associerait au Sinistros.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. » Etait intervenu Jacob. « C'est… »

« Patmol ? » L'avais-je coupé en m'adressant au grand chien noir, d'une voix faible.

Pour toute réponse, le chien avait gémi un peu plus et, après avoir fermé les yeux, il s'était laissé tomber par terre en tremblant.

Alors, tout ce que m'avait dit Jacob à propos de son lointain cousin, m'était revenu à la mémoire. L'appel que sa famille avait reçu à propos d'un homme qui ignorait comment il était arrivé en Amérique. Un Black. Un sorcier qui venait de sortir d'un profond coma. Un homme qui venait d'apprendre la mort présumée de plusieurs de ses proches.

Comment n'avais-je pas fait le rapprochement ?

Ignorant les cris de surprise des loups, je m'étais précipité vers le chien tremblant et étais tombé à genoux devant lui, le cœur remplis d'espoirs fous.

« Sirius, est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? Patmol ? »Retentais-je comme le chien ne cessait de trembler.

« Sniff ! »

C'était ma dernière tentative. A ma connaissance, nous n'étions que trois à désigner Sirius ainsi. A connaitre ce surnom. Ron, Hermione et moi. Si cela n'interpellait pas ce chien, c'était qu'il n'était pas celui que je croyais.

Toutefois, mes inquiétudes n'avaient pas eu lieu d'être. Même s'il n'avait pas relevé la tête ou ouvert les yeux, le chien (l'animagus) avait cessé de trembler, comme interpellé par ce surnom.

« Si tu es Sirius… Que tu as communiqué avec le monde magique… On a dû te dire que j'étais porté disparu… Ou mort… Et, d'une certaine façon, je le suis. »

A ces mots, le chien (qui n'en était pas vraiment un, je l'avais su dès lors) avait ouvert les yeux. Lorsqu'il avait plongé ce regard gris-bleu, si familier, dans le mien, j'avais eu un coup au cœur. Je le savais, j'en avais été certain. C'était mon parrain près de qui j'étais agenouillé !

« Bellatrix m'a mortellement blessé avec son poignard. Je serais mort si je n'avais pas transplané. Ma magie m'a emmené auprès des Cullen. »

Le chien avait poussé un nouveau léger gémissement et, quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais étreint par un homme… Mon parrain.

« Harry… » Avait soufflé Sirius en me serrant contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée.

Je l'avais serré à mon tour contre moi, avec prudence, et avait écouté le son de son cœur qui battait et celui de sa respiration. Je ne m'en lassais pas. Ces sons signifiaient que mon parrain était en vie près de moi.

« Excusez-moi… Pourrions-nous avoir des explications ? Je croyais que ton nom était Orion Evans. » Avait demandé Billy Black

« Orion… Tu leur as donné mon second prénom ? » Avait demandé Sirius d'une voix frêle.

« Euh oui… Je voulais vous en parler aujourd'hui. Avec ma magie, je me suis créé une nouvelle identité. Je voulais échapper à la guerre qui a lieu dans mon monde. »

J'avais senti Sirius se tendre à mes côtés et, très vite, j'avais retrouvé mon parrain téméraire et intentionné… Un parrain plutôt alarmé.

En voyant, l'expression alarmé de leur cousin, les Black (et la tribu Quilleute, aussi) nous avaient indiqué de nous assoir. Je n'avais pas tardé à leur reporté tout ce que je savais de Voldemort et ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à la fin de ma cinquième année. Là, j'avais fais une pause, incertain. J'avais tourné mon regard vers Sirius et avait demandé :

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que l'ordre gardait cette année là, au département des mystères ? Je n'en ai pas parlé avec les autres membres mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils le savaient vraiment. »

« Tu as raison. Nous l'ignorions. Dumbledore voulait prendre aucun risque alors il n'a rien dit. Mais certains d'entre nous pensaient que cela était en rapport avec une prophétie. »

« C'était le cas… La prophétie est la raison qui a conduis Voldemort à nous poursuivre, maman, papa et moi. Il n'a eu connaissance que d'une partie de la prophétie, alors. »

« Qu'est-ce que dit cette prophétie ? Tu le sais ? »

Ce n'avait pas été Sirius qui avait posé cette question. Cela avait le plus jeune des meutes, Seth, qui avait pris la parole. J'avais eu un sourire tendu et triste et j'avais été reconnaissant à Sirius de marque son soutient en posant une main sur mon épaule. Ce n'était qu'à partir de cet instant que j'avais récité la prophétie.

« Mais, je ne peux pas être celui qui tuera Voldemort, Sirius. »

J'avais levé les yeux sur l'animagus qui était sombre. J'avais vu clairement la tristesse et la rage que cette injustice avait soulevée en lui.

« Bellatrix Lestrange m'a presque tué. Dis-moi comment je peux réussir à détruire son maître ! »

Je m'étais rendu compte que ma voix tremblait et frisait, même, l'hystérie mais je ne m'en fichais. J'étais paniqué par mes souvenirs. Mais, surtout, j'étais paniqué de recevoir la désapprobation et la déception de Sirius. Mon parrain était l'une des rares figures paternelles de confiance que j'avais eues dans ma vie. Sirius était comme un père depuis qu'il était entré dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. J'avais relevé la tête, incertain, et soufflé :

« Ne me détestes pas. J'avais peur, je ne voulais plus combattre. Ne me déteste pas. »

Sirius avait réagis au quart de tour et m'avait enlacé vivement. J'avais posé le front sur son épaule alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête.

« Merlin, Harry. Je ne déteste pas. Je suis rassuré et profondément heureux que tu sois en vie.


	6. Chapter 6

Six : Festivités

Après ce jour là, j'avais partagé mon temps entre Sirius et ma nouvelle famille. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux et en paix. Sans doute parce que j'étais entouré d'être qui m'aimaient pour ce que j'étais sans qu'aucune menace de mort ne vienne ternir cela.

J'en avais profité énormément, sans arrière pensées. Sans penser au monde magique. Sans penser aux disparus, voir aux morts.

Sirius m'avait dit qu'à la sortie de son coma, il avait contacté le ministère de la magie américain qui lui avait donné la liste des portés disparus et, donc, supposés morts lors de la dernière bataille. Liste sur laquelle figurait mon nom mais aussi celui de Remus, Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore… Et quelques autres encore.

Je n'avais donc eu aucune envi de penser à tout ce qui se reportait à eux. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me reconnaisse, que l'on me retrouve. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me ramène au sein de cette guerre. J'avais peur de cela. J'avais bien plus peur maintenant que j'avais une famille que j'aimais et qui m'aimait. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre cela.

Pourtant, ma magie, le monde magique me manquait. C'est pourquoi j'en parlais beaucoup avec les membres de ma famille. En particulier avec Renesmée, avec l'accord de ses parents.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'étais impatient d'atteindre, enfin, mes dix-sept ans. Je pourrais utiliser la magie sans que l'on me repère.

J'avais déjà mon plan en tête. Je changerai mon apparence grâce à la magie. J'allais pouvoir m'aventurer dans le monde magique. A condition d'être prudent.

J'avais hâte de montrer mon monde à ma nouvelle famille. De leur montrer les bienfaits qu'il pouvait apporter. Surtout aux créatures magiques telles que les vampires.

J'avais été heureux de voir venir mon anniversaire, c'est vrai. Mais, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que cela soit un jour particulier. Il ne l'avait jamais été, d'après mes souvenirs. En fait, cela ne faisait que sept ans qu'il l'était un peu grâce à mes amis du monde sorcier. Si on comptait mon onzième anniversaire lorsque Hagrid était venu me chercher et m'avait annoncé que j'étais un sorcier. En fait, à ce jour, cet anniversaire était resté le meilleur.

Bref, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce jour soit fêté.

Je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper.

Lorsque je m'étais rendu compte de cela, j'étais avec Carlisle qui avait eu pour charge de détourner mon attention, comme je l'appris plus tard.

Carlisle m'avait pris à part dans la nuit et m'avait demandé s'il pouvait parler, avec moi. J'avais accepté, bien sûr. J'appréciais particulièrement Carlisle et Esmée qui représentaient très bien la figure parentale qui m'avait manqué dans mon enfance.

Bien que le sujet qu'avait évoqué le docteur était le dernier auquel je m'attendais. La chasse aux sorcières. Bien c'était devenu clair lorsqu'il m'avait avoué y avoir participé. J'avais, par la même occasion, comprit que l'homme compatissant qu'était Carlisle culpabilisait énormément à propos de ces actions en tant qu'humain. Je l'avais donc rassuré en lui resservant les faits que j'avais collectés pour mon devoir d'histoire de troisième année. Il avait été soulagé de savoir que les sorciers n'avait été que rarement blessés.

J'avais soulagé le coven de nombreux maux, apparemment, ces premières semaines. Cela expliquait pourquoi les plus réticents de la famille m'avaient tout de même accepté si facilement.

Alice, Emett, Esmée et Carlisle avaient accueilli mon arrivée avec une certaine joie… Avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme selon les individus.

Bella et Jacob avaient été réticents au début, tout comme Edward, à cause de Renesmée mais les deux premiers avaient cessé d'être méfiant en voyant que j'aimais beaucoup le petite hybride. Ils savaient, de plus, que je pourrais l'aider à développer ses pouvoirs.

Edward avait été l'un des plus difficiles à convaincre. J'avais gagné un peu sa confiance lorsque je lui avais dis que l'âme était nécessaire à la survie de toutes les créatures. Je lui avais parlé des détraqueurs et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Je crois que cela l'avais beaucoup soulagé de savoir qu'il avait une âme. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit.

Rosalie n'avait fait que me tolérer en raison de ce que je faisais pour la famille.

Mais, je crois que celui qui m'avait voué la plus forte reconnaissance avait été Jasper. Pour des raisons assez évidentes.

J'avais fait tout cela sans rien attendre en retour, sans arrière pensée. Simplement heureux de pouvoir aider les membres de ma famille. Je n'en avais rien attendu en retour. Cependant, j'avais vite réalisé que les membres de ma nouvelle famille avaient d'autres idées en tête.

Je venais, à peine, de finir mon entretien avec Carlisle lorsqu'Emett, Jasper et Alice avaient pénétré dans le bureau et m'avaient poussé hors de celui-ci. Ils m'avaient conduis jusqu'au salon où a famille et mes nouveaux amis (la meute de Jacob et quelques membres de celle de Sam) étaient rassemblés. Une pile de cadeaux avait été posée sur la table.

L'émotion m'avait aussitôt pris à la gorge. Après tout, c'était la première fête d'anniversaire que je vivais… dont je pouvais me souvenir. Et, c'était davantage la présence des personnes qui comptaient pour moi que les présents et la fête.

La matinée était passée un peu floue et rapide… Comme tous les moments heureux, au fond.

Nous nous étions amusé, nous avions plaisanté jusqu'à midi.

Heure à laquelle j'avais pris Sirius à part pour lui faire part de mon envie de me rendre dans le monde magique. Je savais que c'était dangereux.

Même sur ce continent, on me reconnaitrait sous ma véritable apparence. Je n'avais réalisé que récemment l'étendu de ma renommée. Une renommée bien handicapante. Je ne pourrais pas faire un pas dans le monde magique américain avec mon vrai visage sans que l'on me reconnaisse. Si cela arrivait, je savais que la seule conséquence serait d'avertir l'Angleterre que j'étais vivant. Ce qui nous aurait valu, à ma famille et à moi, la visite des mangemort ou, dans le meilleur des cas, de l'ordre. Une visite que Sirius et moi-même voulions éviter. Nous ne voulions pas reprendre part à cette guerre. Pas alors que nous n'avions plus de raisons de nous battre. Pas avec notre famille, nos amis partis.

Sirius avait décidé de ne pas revenir en Angleterre après avoir appris, sous le couvert d'une fausse identité, ce qui était arrivé à ses proches. Et, après le récit que je lui avais fait de la bataille, nous avions, tous les deux, été d'accord pour dire qu'ils n'avaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, de raison de retourner nous battre.

Nous avions donc entrepris de commencer une nouvelle vie en compagnie de notre nouvelle famille, en Amérique. Mais nous n'allions pas abandonner pour autant le monde magique. Il nous suffirait de nous camouflé derrière un glamour et nous pourrions nous déplacer sans danger dans le monde magique.

C'est donc ce que nous avions fait le lendemain de mon anniversaire. J'avais placé un glamour sur moi vers neuf heures du matin, peu de temps avant notre départ pour la version américaine de l'état de Washington du chemin de traverse.

Ce jour-là, je mettais promener sous l'apparence d'un grand blond aux yeux bruns. Une apparence physique qui s'opposait totalement à mon aspect légitime.

Sirius, lui, avait fait en sorte de paraitre plus petit et les cheveux grisonnants. Cependant, le fait qu'il se soit coupé les cheveux, quelques jours plus tôt, le changeait suffisamment pour n'être reconnaissable à vue que par ses proches. Après tout, Sirius avait porté les cheveux au niveau des épaules depuis ses sept ans.

Ils avaient été, tous les deux, fin prêts très rapidement. Pour la plus grande joie des Cullen, de Jacob et des Clearwater.

Car, à la grande surprise de tous, Léa était rapidement devenue ami avec moi. La jeune femme avait été méfiante au début et aussi froide et agressif qu'avec les autres mais, malheureusement pour elle, j'avais décidé de ne plus juger personne sur une première impression. J'avais persisté et, très vite, elle s'était plus dévoilée qu'avec aucun autre. Sans doute parce que, tout de suite, il n'y avait eu aucune ambigüité dans notre relation. Et, aussi parce que je n'avais pas la possibilité de m'introduire dans son esprit comme ceux de sa meute. Nous savions, tous les deux, contre nous, il n'y aurait que de l'amitié entre nous. Je pense aussi que cette amitié était née parce que j'avais été le premier, depuis un moment, à vraiment l'écouter… A prendre le temps de l'écouter et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Bref, c'était naturel pour moi qu'elle fasse partie du voyage, avec son frère. Jacob avait suivi parce qu'il était lié aux Cullen, bien sûr, mais aussi en tant que chef de meute. Les anciens de la tribu Quilleute l'avaient chargé de bien observer ce qu'il verrait du monde magique, ce jour là, pour le leur reporter plus tard. Une mission dont il avait été enthousiasmé, bien entendu.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, le lendemain de mon anniversaire, donc, Sirius et moi nous avions modifié notre apparence pour passer inaperçu et entreprit de transplaner (puisque nous n'avions pas de poudre de cheminette et que la fabrication d'un portoloin était très réglementée), tout ce monde jusqu'au _passage des croisements_ (une des versions américaines du chemin de traverse) pour une journée qui allait être inoubliable pour tout le monde.

Cela nous avait pris trois voyages chacun mais cela en valait la peine. Cette journée avait été vraiment très spéciale pour nous tous. Elle l'est toujours beaucoup, d'ailleurs.

Nous étions apparus, chaque fois, à l'entrée de l'auberge principale, _Le satyre joyeux_. Les lieux étaient nettement plus accueillants que le chaudron baveur, pour être honnête. Plus lumineux et plus grand. _Le satyre joyeux_ est une bâtisse en bois et en brique rouge, plutôt sobre.

Il m'avait parut, immédiatement, évident qu'ici, les créatures magiques s'affichent davantage qu'en Angleterre. Car, en effet, près de la porte d'entrée, on pouvait voir une étable où elles pouvaient dormir. Pour celles qui ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas loger à l'intérieurement même de l'auberge.

Au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge, on entendait des clameurs et des chants s'échapper des petites fenêtres. Or, le chaudron baveur était assez silencieux. Enfin, en comparaison à cette taverne d'Amérique.

La décoration intérieure est simple et chaleureuses. Des couleurs chaudes, dans les tons ocres ou aux différentes teintes de brun.

Lorsqu'il j'y avais mis les pieds, pour la première fois, ce jour là, j'avais vu quelques traces de récents travaux d'agrandissement, signe que les choses marchaient bien pour le(s) propriétaire(s).

Un pan de mur, à droite de l'entrée, est réservé aux affichages divers. J'y avais vu les photographies de dangereux mangemorts et des articles d'une extrême importance sur ce qui se passait dans les différents pays du monde. Beaucoup traitait de la guerre qui commençait et ravageait l'Angleterre. Et de l'ampleur qu'elle prenait. Un article traitait de même de ma disparition.

À gauche de l'entrée principale du _Satyre joyeux_, il y a un petit meuble qui soutient un épais grimoire dans lequel les clients de passage peuvent y laisser leurs impressions sur les moments passés sous ce toit. Un plus certainement pour _le_ _Satyre joyeux _par rapport au chaudron baveur.

Je peux maintenant vous dire aussi que les chambres des pensionnaires les moins aisés de l'auberge se trouvent au premier étage. Ce sont des pièces étroites et meublées avec le strict nécessaire : des lits avec un matelas dur, un coffre pour les affaires des pensionnaires et une bassine en fer. Mais, je crois que même si les conditions sont rustiques, ces chambres restent agréables. Et, pour ceux qui peuvent se permettre quelque confort, des chambres un peu mieux aménagées occupent le second étage.

Nous n'avions pas m'y les pieds à l'intérieurs de l'auberge avant treize heures cependant, ce jour-là.

Sitôt tout le monde arrivé sur _passage des croisements_, nous avions entrepris d'explorer les lieux. Guidé par Sirius, en partie. J'avais appris que c'était en Amérique que Sirius avait passé ses quelques mois de cavale hors de l'Angleterre. Il n'avait pas été sur le _passage des croisements_, en particulier, mais, apparemment, toutes les « allées marchandes » magiques d'Amérique se ressemblaient, à quelques détails près. Les boutiques principales étaient placées exactement au même emplacement dans toutes ces allées. Sirius, au cours de sa cavale, avait été sur quelques uns de ces chemins si bien qu'il avait eu moins de mal que le reste d'entre nous à s'orienter.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour. Je m'étais senti léger et libre tout au long de cette journée. En grande partie parce que je n'avais pas sentis le poids des regards sorciers sur moi. Ce qui ne m'étais jamais arrivé jusqu'à ce jour. Cela avait été un soulagement en soi. Cependant, je sais que la présence de ceux que je considérais déjà, à peine après quelques semaines, comme ma famille n'y était pas pour rien.

J'avais pris plus de plaisir que je ne le croyais en leur montrant mon monde. Le leur aussi, dés lors. J'avais pris plaisir à leur montrer les gobelins de la banque. J'avais pris plaisir à leur payer des friandises sorcières (en particulier les sucettes aux sangs). J'avais aimé leur montrer les boutiques incontournables de ces allées magiques, comme les boutiques d'animaux, les librairies et les apothicaires.

Après cette journée, les derniers membres de la famille qui étaient encore méfiant quant à ma venue avaient été conquis. Par moi. Par le monde que je leur faisais découvrir.

Après cette journée, j'avais vraiment eu l'impression de pouvoir construire quelques choses. De vivre pleinement une vie normale… Ou presque. Tout me semblait beau. L'avenir me semblait paisible… Et la présence joyeuse de mon parrain n'avait fait que renforcer cette impression.

Car, en effet, Sirius, depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvé et qu'il était loin de l'Angleterre, semblait avoir rajeuni. Je crois, aussi, qu'être en présence des meutes Quilleute lui a fait du bien à ce stade de sa vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette journée incognito dans le monde magique nous avait permis, à Sirius et à moi, à faire la paix avec notre passé. A aller de l'avant… Avec cette journée, lui comme moi, avions vraiment choisi de faire le deuil de notre ancienne vie… De nos anciens amis. Nous avions décidé, sans nous concerté, d'aller de l'avant et de ne plus sombrer dans la tristesse de ce que nous avions perdu, là bas, en Angleterre.

Oui, cette journée avait été bénéfique pour beaucoup de personnes. En particuliers pour Sirius et moi-même.

Une ombre avait terni ce jour, cependant.

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était alors mais, à plusieurs reprises, ce jour, des images s'étaient imposées dans mon esprit. Par flash. Pas à la manière des images que Voldemort m'envoyait (volontairement ou non), toutefois. Non, l'intrusion de ces scènes étranges n'était pas agressive ou intrusive. Bien au contraire… Bien que déstabilisante et un peu brutale par leur soudaineté et brièveté, elles semblaient normales.

Cela avait été des images semblables à celle qui s'était imposée à moi dans la voiture d'Edward, le jour où j'avais retrouvé Sirius. Elles avaient été aussi floues et déformées comme la première. Elles m'avaient, eux aussi, fait penser aux échos de sortilèges sortis de la baguette de Voldemort. Ou, mieux encore, c'était comme s'il s'agissait de souvenirs entreposés dans une pensine. Comme j'en avais été le témoin dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Maintenant, je sais ce que sont ces images, ces scènes sans relation les unes avec les autres (la plupart du temps), mais à ce stade de ma vie j'ignorais ce qu'elles étaient. Cela m'avait profondément inquiété.

Je n'en avais, cependant, pas soufflé mot. Je ne voulais inquiéter personne… Et surtout ne pas ternir la joie de tous.


	7. Chapter 7

Sept : Gravité

Les jours avaient continué de défiler tranquillement. Mes liens avec ma famille n'avait cessé de se développer jusqu'à attendre le niveau de ceux qui existaient aujourd'hui entre nous. Ou presque. Et lorsque je parle de ma famille, je parle aussi de Sirius et des Quilleute. Moi qui n'avais personne, je m'étais retrouvé, du jour au lendemain, pourvu d'une famille nombreuse avec père, mère, frère, sœur, nièce et oncle.

Cela avait été déstabilisant. Très déstabilisant. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on se préoccupe de moi. Même au temps de Poudlard, les personnes a vraiment se préoccuper de moi était rare. Hermione et Ron en priorité. Il y avait aussi eu Dumbledore et McGonagall dans une moindre mesure. Par la suite, il y avait eu Remus et Sirius… Et puis, je supposais déjà que Severus Rogue pouvait être ajouté à cette liste, en dépit de son comportement. Il s'était toujours évertué à me protéger après tout.

Tout cela pour dire que, parfois, toutes ces présences étaient trop pour moi. Aussi, il m'arrivait, assez souvent, je dois l'avouer, de m'isoler en forêt pour souffler un peu.

Ce que tout le monde avait semblé comprendre à vrai dire. Le fait est que personne ne m'avait posé de questions.

Et, pourtant, il m'arrivait de disparaitre plusieurs heures d'affilées.

Mais, lorsque je revenais tout le monde faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si je n'étais jamais parti sans prévenir.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un à venir me trouver lorsque je revenais. En fait, ils avaient tous leurs propres horaires à cette époque.

Généralement, Jacob et Renesmée venait me trouver le matin. Parfois, les parents de la fillette les accompagnaient.

J'aimais particulièrement ces matinées. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant apprécié l'enseignement. Bien sûr, je m'étais rendu compte, en cinquième années, que j'aimais aider les autres à se perfectionner. J'avais été fier d'avoir réussi à les aider à devenir plus fort, plus sûr d'eux. Cependant, au grand jamais, je n'avais imaginé que j'aimerais plus apprendre aux autres que combattre les mages noirs. Or, dispenser mes connaissances magiques auprès de ma famille, en particulier Nessie, m'avait fait réaliser que j'étais plus doué en tant qu'enseignant qu'en tant que combattant.

Le reste de la journée dépendait des activités de chacun mais la nuit se déroulait, comme la matinée, toujours de la même manière. Seule la personne qui m'accompagnait variait. Mais il s'agissait toujours de Carlisle, de Jasper ou de Sirius. C'était avec eux que je me sentais le plus à mon aise.

C'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Bien qu'une autre personne soit venue s'ajouter à cette liste depuis.

Le jour où je réalisais la véritable signification des images qui s'infiltraient dans mon esprit était, justement, un jour où je m'étais isolé. Je me trouvais dans une clairière, assez éloigné de la maison. Il faisait doux, quoi que cela ne fasse plus aucune différence pour moi, c'était agréable. Le ciel était couvert, néanmoins. Ce qui, compte tenu de ma condition, était un plus. Je n'avais, ainsi, pas à préoccuper d'être vu par des moldus.

J'avais découvert la clairière quelques jours plus tôt et l'avait tout de suite trouvé à mon goût. Elle était isolée et paisible. Tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me détendre et faire le point.

C'est pourquoi j'avais été si déphasé lorsque cette vision était survenue. En quelques secondes, j'avais quitté une atmosphère paisible pour quelque chose de plus pesant, de plus effrayant.

Je venais de m'accroupir et d'effleurer les brins d'herbes de la paume de ma main. C'était quelque chose que j'avais toujours aimé faire. Même du temps où j'étais humain. J'ai toujours été quelques de tactiles. J'ai toujours aimé touché les choses. Tâter de nouvelles textures. Et l'une des choses que j'aimais, depuis mon enfance, toucher : c'était l'herbe. J'aimais la douceur, parfois un peu piquante, des brins d'herbes. J'appréciais tout particulièrement les heures qui suivaient la tonte d'un quartier d'herbe. L'odeur de l'herbe coupée m'avait toujours envoûté en quelques sortes. Cela avait été d'autant à la suite de ma transformation, lorsque tout était devenu plus intense. Les odeurs, les textures…

Les premiers temps, j'avais été littéralement fasciné par tout ce qui assaillait mes sens. Même ce qui, du temps où j'étais humain, me semblait banal. Alors, inutile de vous décrire l'attrait que représentait ce que j'aimais déjà en tant qu'humain.

Je ne perdais, alors, pas une occasion de toucher et de sentir l'herbe.

Ce jour là, donc, n'avait pas été différent. Ainsi, je m'étais accroupi pour effleurer les jeunes pousses lorsque le phénomène survint. Et, j'avais à peine touché les brins d'herbe !

J'avais été propulsé dans un autre temps…

Ou plutôt mon esprit avait, pendant un bref moment, totalement accaparé par la vision. La réalité avait disparu et la vision était, momentanément, devenu ma seule réalité.

Si j'avais su que ce que je voyais avait déjà eu lieu, c'était parce qu'en regardant autours de moi : j'avais repéré, au centre du groupe que formait ma famille (Les Cullen et les meutes des Quilleutes), Nessie. Une Renesmée qui semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal. Pas beaucoup plus jeune… Ce qui voulait dire beaucoup étant donné la vitesse à laquelle elle grandissait.

J'avais très vite réalisé de quoi il s'agissait. J'avais compris que j'étais témoin de la presque bataille que ma famille avait vécu il y a peu de temps encore. Certes, je n'avais jamais rencontré les Volturis (du moins pas encore) mais je n'avais eu aucune difficulté à les reconnaitre. Les Volturis sont certainement les vampires les plus reconnaissables en ce monde. Sûr de leur importance et de leur puissance, ils semblaient apprécier un peu de mise en scène. Leurs vêtements riches aux couleurs sombres le prouvaient à eux seuls.

Dans ma vision, les deux camps se tenaient face à face, prêt à combattre. Prêt à mourir pour la cause qu'ils avaient choisi de défendre.

Je n'en vis pas plus. A peine la vision avait-elle commencé qu'elle s'estompa. Cependant, comme les autres, elle m'avait semblé durer des heures.

« Orion ? »

Je sursautais et tournais mon attention vers la personne qui m'avait interpellé. Rosalie. Je n'avais encore que des relations cordiales avec la beauté blonde qu'est ma sœur.

Rosalie a toujours été celle qui à avoir du mal à accepter son état de vampire. Ca va mieux maintenant qu'elle a découvert le monde magique et qu'elle y passe du temps. Maintenant qu'elle peut avoir une vie sans cacher ce qu'elle est. Mais, même encore maintenant, elle a des difficultés à s'accepter.

Cependant, à l'époque où je suis entré dans leur vie, c'était plus flagrant. Et, son mal être s'alliait à de la peur. La peur d'être découverte par les humains. Rosalie avait montré cette méfiance vis-à-vis de Bella et elle avait agis de la même manière à mon encontre. Et, je ne lui avais pas voulu le moins du monde. Selon moi, c'était naturel.

Cependant, n'allez pas croire qu'elle se montrait froide ou hostile pour autant. En vérité, elle m'avait accueilli aussi bien que les autres. Elle se montrait simplement un peu plus distante.

« Eh ! Rosalie. Ca va ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis juste un peu troublé. »

J'avais hésité à lui en dire plus. Pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance mais plutôt parce que je ne savais pas, moi-même, à quoi me tenir à propos de ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais survolé la prairie du regard puis avais tourné la tête vers la vampire qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« C'est ici que cela s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est jusqu'ici que les Volturis sont venus. »

« Oui… Je ne pensais que quelqu'un de la famille t'en parlerais. On est tous encore sous le choc. On avait envie d'oublier tout cela en plus vite. »

J'avais secoué la tête en continuant de parcourir la paisible prairie du regard.

« Personne ne m'en a parlé. Je crois que j'ai des sortes de visions du passé lorsque je touche certains objets. »

Rosalie m'avait regardé avec une attention soutenue avant de hocher. J'avais été presque surpris qu'elle me croit si volontiers. Je n'avais pas plus l'habitude d'être écouté que d'être entouré.

« Lorsque tu touches quelqu'un ou quelque chose… C'est déjà arriver alors… avant aujourd'hui… Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? »

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de répondre. De toute façon, Rosalie n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Elle, comme moi, savait pourquoi je n'avais rien dit. Je n'avais pas particulièrement eu envi de mettre des mots sur mon attitude.

« Je crois que ça s'appelle la psychométrie… Mais, tu devrais en parler avec Edward ou Alice… Ils te conseilleront mieux que moi. Jasper pourrait sans doute t'aider aussi. Mais parles-en avec quelqu'un. Tu ne peux pas continuer à tout garder pour toi. »

Je l'avais remercié et avais décidé de rentrer en sa compagnie, estimant que j'avais passé suffisamment de temps en solitaire.

Lorsque j'étais arrivé à proximité de la maison, j'avais senti l'anxiété me gagner. J'avais pressenti que mon silence quant à mes visions serait mal accepté. Que cela entrainerait chez les membres de ma nouvelle famille une légère angoisse et de la déception.

La suite m'avait, bien entendu, donnée raison.

« Comment as-tu pu nous cacher quelque chose de cette importance. » Avait tonné mon bien aimé parrain.

Toute la famille s'était rassemblé dans le salon lorsque je leur avais dis que je devais leur parler d'une chose importante. Rosalie m'avait, brièvement, serré l'épaule en signe d'encouragement avant d'aller s'installer au côté d'Emett.

Cela m'avait à peine apaisé.

J'avais lâché « la bombe » dès que tout le monde avait été installé. Et lorsque je dis tout le monde, j'implique Jacob et ses deux « lieutenants » Léa et Zeth. Tout le monde était resté quelques seconds dans un parfait silence, sans savoir comment traiter l'information sans doute, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne retrouve la parole et prononce ces bonnes paroles.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était important… En fait, au début, je croyais que c'était dû à ma transformation. Je pensais, sincèrement, que c'était des sortes de mémoires fantômes. Je me suis posé des questions après une vision de Bella et d'Edward mais je t'ai retrouvé juste après… Et, je dois avouer que je ne m'en suis plus préoccupé. Elles n'ont aucun effet négatif. Je ne pensais donc pas que c'était important.»

Sirius s'était renfrogné et quelques Cullen avaient échangé quelques regards à ma répartie. Carlisle s'était finalement racler la gorge et m'avait demandé pourquoi je leur parlais maintenant.

« J'ai eu une autre vision… Et, j'ai compris ce qu'elles étaient finalement… J'ai vu votre confrontation avec les Volturis. »

Tous s'étaient assombris au souvenir. Heureusement, Alice avait rapidement ramené la conversation sur l'essentiel de la conversation. A savoir mon don.

« Comment cela fonctionne exactement ? Comment se présente tes visions ? »

J'avais décris sans hésitation l'apparence des visions en question et la manière dont je les avais, chaque fois, obtenu. J'avais été quelque peu intimidé par l'attention soutenu dont je faisais l'objet.

« Donc, ce n'est qu'avec certain objet… Je me demande pourquoi avec certain et pas avec d'autres. »

« La charge émotionnelle contenue dans l'objet, peut-être. » Etait intervenu Jasper.

Tous les regards s'étaient immédiatement tournés vers lui dans l'attente d'une explication plus fournie.

Jasper avait bien changé depuis les premiers jours de notre rencontre. Il se montrait plus détendu, plus souriant. Je savais que c'était, en grande partie, parce qu'il se contrôlait de mieux en mieux grâce à la potion que je lui fournissais. La soif de sang devenait de moins en moins un problème au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient. Les progrès de Jasper étaient même plus rapide que je ne l'avais prévu puisqu'il pouvait maintenant rester en compagnie de Nessie sans la moindre gêne. C'était agréable à voir.

J'avais aussi recommandé à tout le monde de ne pas rester près de Jasper s'ils avaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu faim. J'avais deviné que le problème de soif de sang de Jasper provenait de son pouvoir d'empathie. S'il ressentait la soif des autres, cela ne pouvait que renforcer ses propres besoins.

Ainsi, depuis que le vampire prenait la potion que je lui préparais et que les autres veillaient tout particulièrement à ne pas avoir faim en sa présence, Jasper se portait de mieux en mieux.

Jasper avait porté un regard pétillant sur moi et déclarer que certains humains pensaient que certaines émotions, si elles étaient intenses, pouvaient s'infiltrer, s'incruster dans des objets.

« Si c'est vrai, ces émotions pourraient s'allier avec des images liés à elles. D'où tes visions. »

« Il faudrait vérifier ta théorie, Jas… » S'était aussitôt enthousiasmée Alice.

Je suis certain qu'elle s'était retenue de taper dans ses mains comme une enfant. Elle avait attrapé une petite statuette et me l'avait tendu avec un grand sourire. Méfiant, je l'avais pris avec prudence.

Et, rien ne s'était passé.

J'avais levé les yeux et secoué la tête. Alice n'avait pas semblé surprise par mon manque de visions. A juste titre puisque, contrairement à certains autres objets de la maison, celui n'avait pas traversé le temps avec la famille et avait été acheté peu de temps avant, simplement pour décorer la pièce.

« Bon, maintenant, il nous faut un objet dont nous serions certain de la nature affective. »

« J'ai ce qu'il faut. »

La voix de Sirius avait été inhabituellement hésitante. J'avais, dès le début de sa phrase, présager le pire. Mes craintes s'étaient renforcées lorsqu'il avait sorti d'une poche de sa veste un coffret d'un noir mate, en bois.

« C'est une chose que je venais de retrouver lorsque je suis tombé derrière le voile… Je comptais te le donner dans quelques jours lorsque tu te serais habitué à ta nouvelle condition. »

Je crois que j'avais froncé troublé et un peu inquiété par les propos de Sirius. Finalement, Sirius avait ouvert le coffret et dévoilé un magnifique collier. Un médaillon qui n'avait rien d'efféminé. Un petit rubis se trouvait au centre du médaillon d'argent, parfaitement sphérique. D'un diamètre de quatre ou cinq centimètres, l'objet était magnifiquement ouvragé et détaillé. Des feuilles de vignes étaient gravées sur l'argent. Il était magnifique ! Et ancien…

J'avais, finalement, tendu la main sans hésitation. Je savais que Sirius ne me ferait jamais volontairement du mal.

Encore une fois, j'avais à peine effleuré l'objet que j'avais été propulsé dans un autre temps, un autre lieu.

J'avais été plus déstabilisé que les autres fois par cette vision. J'ignore encore pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque j'avais surmonté, l'étrange sensation, j'avais eu un coup au cœur.

Là, devant moi, j'avais vu deux personnes qui comptaient énormément pour moi. Bien que je n'ai jamais connu l'une d'entre elles… ou du moins à peine. Pas assez pour m'en souvenir.

_« C'est l'emblème de la famille, Patmol. Je veux que Harry l'obtienne lorsqu'il sera en âge. » Avait déclaré James Potter._

Je n'avais pas pu détacher mon regard de mon père alors qu'il montrait fièrement la fin ouvrage à son meilleur ami. Il était encore si jeune. A peine plus âgé que le moi d'aujourd'hui. Or, je savais parfaitement que la mort de mes parents serait pour bientôt. Il était évident que j'étais né à l'époque de cette vision. Ce qui voulait dire que moins de deux ans après cette scène, au minimum, je deviendrais orphelin.

_« J'ai bien compris ça, Cornedrue, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me le remettre. »_

Le Sirius de la vision était mortellement sérieux… Ce qui était inquiétant. Même moi je le savais. James avait détourné, un instant, les yeux vers la seule porte de la pièce. J'avais sentis mon cœur se serrer face à la tristesse et à l'angoisse que les yeux bruns de mon géniteur exprimait.

_« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mon vieux. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je veux être sûr que cet héritage de famille se trouve en lieu sûr. Or, à part les voûtes Potter, il n'y a que les voûtes de ta famille qui soit suffisamment sûr. Et, comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas me rendre à Gringotts. »_

J'avais soufflé en comprenant que sa famille avait déjà été mise dans le secret. La porte s'était soudain ouverte et ma mère était entrée avec une version de moi-même dans les bras.

_« Regardez qui est réveillé. »_

J'avais vu, émerveillé son père se lever souplement après avoir mit, discrètement et avec autorité, le collier dans les mains de Sirius.

_« Ca c'est mon grand garçon… Mon futur grand poursuiveur. »_

Le Sirius de la vision avait fait disparaitre le collier dans une des poches de sa cape et avait souri à pleines dents.

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il jouera même au quiddich ! »_

James avait lancé un regard furieux à son meilleur ami et levé le nourrisson un peu plus haut pour la plus grand joie de celui-ci.

_« Je suis sûr que tu sera un excellent joueur et même si ce n'est pas le cas, papa sera fier de toi, bonhomme. »_

J'étais brutalement revenu à la réalité, plus perturbé que jamais. Je n'avais pas détaché les yeux du collier qui était entre mes doigts. Mon attitude avait finalement commencé à en alarmé plus d'un car Esmée avait finalement craqué et m'avait demandé si j'allais bien.

J'avais, enfin, relevé les yeux. Je sais que si j'en avais été encore capable, j'aurais pleuré. Toutefois ma peine devait être visible si je dois me baser sur les regards que tous m'avaient lancés.

« Harry ? »

J'avais adressé un sourire un peu tremblant à Sirius qui n'avait pas semblé plus rassuré.

« Ca va, Sirius… On dirait qu'aucun de vous n'avait raison. Je suis devenu un excellent attrapeur. »

Sirius n'avait pas plus hésité et s'était approché pour m'enlacer. Il m'avait fallu encore quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et que je sois capable de former une pensée cohérente.

J'avais rassuré ma famille et leur avait expliqué que l'expérience avait été concluante puisque j'avais eu une vision de mes parents. Je n'avais pas eu à donner plus d'explication. Cela avait été suffisant. Heureusement.

Nous avions ensuite parlé de mon don. De son possible développement dans les années à venir. Des possibilités. Des moyens que j'avais pour le contrôler.

J'ignorais pourquoi la magie m'avait accordé ce don. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que j'obtienne ce pouvoir. La vie me l'avait appris… Parfois de manière cruelle.

Et, bien entendu, les évènements qui étaient survenus, par la suite, n'avaient pas tardé à me donner raison.


	8. Chapter 8

Huit : Honneur

Les choses semblaient aller bien pour moi. Pour une fois. Tout marchait comme je le voulais. J'avais une famille qui se souciait de moi. Je n'étais plus seul. Je n'avais plus ce poids écrasant sur les épaules. Je n'avais plus à me soucier des mangemorts… De Voldemort. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je pouvais vivre pour moi-même. Bellatrix, avec son coup de poignard, m'avait, en fin de compte, apporté beaucoup. Elle m'avait donné, sans le vouloir, une grande famille.

Une très grande famille, vraiment. Car les Cullens n'avaient pas été les seuls à m'accueillir. A ma grande surprise, en dépit du fait que je sois un vampire, les meutes de Quilleute m'avaient accueilli sans guère d'hésitations. J'ignore si c'était dû au fait que je sois un sorcier ou au fait que je sois le filleul de Sirius, un cousin éloigné du dominant légitime de la meute… mais le fait était que les anciens avaient fait de moi un membre honorifique de la tribu.

Ce sera encore un évènement dont je me souviendrais pour le reste de ma vie. Un évènement qui m'a marqué et qui m'a changé, en quelques sortes. De tels évènements sont peu nombreux dans une vie… Enfin, il est vrai que dans la mienne, ils sont, en vérité, plutôt nombreux.

Mais le jour où j'ai intégré la meute avait été particulièrement important pour moi. La magie d'une meute est particulière. Je le savais déjà un peu par rapport à Remus, même si ce n'était pas pareil.

Remus m'avait considéré comme un de ses louveteaux depuis le jour de ma naissance. Depuis le jour où il m'avait tenu dans ses bras… Cependant, Remus n'avait jamais voulu intégré une meute. C'était un loup solitaire. Aussi, ni lui, ni moi, n'avions expérimentés la magie d'une meute.

Je n'avais fait l'expérience de la meute que le jour où les meutes des Quilleutes m'intégrèrent en leur sein.

Cela avait un jour comme un autre. Ou plutôt, il avait commencé comme tous les autres.

Depuis que j'avais informé la famille de mon don particulier, je ne passais plus beaucoup de temps seul. Pas parce qu'ils me l'interdisaient en faisant en sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec moi… Non, simplement parce que je n'avais plus vraiment besoin de ces heures de solitudes. Plus pour les mêmes raisons, en tous les cas. Comme si le fait de leur parler d'une chose aussi importante… d'une chose presque intime… avait fait disparaitre mes peurs et mes doutes. Je n'avais jamais été habitué à demander de l'aide, à rechercher de l'aide pour des choses importantes ou non… Alors, lorsque j'en avais reçu de ma nouvelle famille, c'était comme j'avais vraiment pris place dans leur vie. Comme si je faisais véritablement place partis de la famille en question. J'avais d'autant mieux « supporté » leur présence près de moi.

Donc, ce jour là : j'avais passé les quelques heures de la matinée avec Renesmée et Bella. J'avais fait une démonstration du patronus (qui les avait impressionnées, toutes les deux) et j'avais effectué une potion destinée à changer de couleur de cheveux (Emmett en avait fait les frais à l'heure de midi). L'après midi, j'avais passé quelques heures avec Edward. Mon nouveau frère avait accepté, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, de m'enseigner le piano. Apparemment aucun autre membre de la fratrie n'avait vraiment été attiré par l'apprentissage d'un instrument de musique. Aussi, il avait été ravi de découvrir qu'il aurait ça en commun avec moi.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la journée s'était déroulée tranquillement. Sans que rien de notable de se passe. Un jour normal comme j'aimais et dont je n'avais pas beaucoup fait l'expérience de par sa tranquillité.

Ce n'avait été que le soir venu que l'improbable était survenu. Bien que, pour une fois, l'improbable n'avait pas été négatif. Bien au contraire !

Jacob avait fait son apparition dans la soirée et avait, bien sûr, été l'instigateur de ce jour fabuleux pour moi. On ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, sans qu'il nous ait prévenus. Qu'il ne nous ait pas prévenus de son absence. Ce qui était aussi surprenant que son absence dans la mesure où il était toujours fourré là… et s'il ne venait pas, il prévenait toujours. C'était donc étrange de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de ses nouvelles.

Même Sirius avait été aux abonnés absents. Mais ça, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Je voyais régulièrement mon parrain mais pas tous les jours. Je n'avais donc pas été particulièrement surpris de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Sirius ce jour là. Le manque de nouvelles de Jacob, toutefois, avait surpris tout le monde.

Mais, nous avions eu le fin mot de l'histoire à la fin de la journée, alors que la nuit tombait. Jacob, donc, était arrivé avec un large sourire qui avait semblé alarmé tout le monde. A cette époque, je ne le connaissais pas très bien. Je ne savais pas encore le déchiffrer. Ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Mais, bref, ce soir là : je n'avais pas relevé l'espièglerie de Jacob. Je ne m'étais douté de rien lorsqu'il m'avait proposé une course. J'avais accepté sans arrière pensée.

Nous faisions cela assez souvent, déjà. J'aimais ce moment. Jacob était le frère que j'avais toujours imaginé. Joueur et protecteur. Ma relation avec Jake avait toujours été la plus simple, la plus naturelle. J'ai toujours apprécié les courses que nous faisons. Et cela ne changera certainement pas. Elles ont toujours été vivifiantes… pour moi, comme pour lui.

Cette course à l'aurore n'avait pas été différente de celles que nous avions déjà faites et de celles que nous ferions.

Je mettais arrêté plutôt brusquement lorsque j'avais réalisé que nous arrivions à proximité de la frontière de la réserve. Je ne mettais pas aventuré sans invitation explicite dans la réserve. Après tout, j'étais un Cullen par extension maintenant. Et les Cullens n'étaient toujours pas très bien vu dans la frontière même de la réserve. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule fois que je faisais exception.

Je mettais donc arrêté net lorsque j'avais réalisé que je m'apprêtais à franchir les frontières de la réserve. Jake avait rapidement retrouvé forme humaine et m'avait certifié que j'étais autorisé à pénétrer les lieux. Que j'y étais même attendu. Je n'avais pas plus hésité. Après tout, Jacob était chef de meute, le plus dominant des loups quilleutes. Si je ne pouvais pas croire en sa parole à ce sujet, je ne pourrais faire confiance à personne d'autre.

J'avais suivi, d'un pas normal, mon ami loup jusqu'à la Push où j'avais eu la surprise de découvrir que l'ensemble des deux meutes, les anciens de la tribu et Sirius étaient rassemblés. J'avais commencé à devenir nerveux et un peu suspicieux.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'interroger et d'interroger quelqu'un. La cérémonie avait commencé dès que j'étais arrivé à proximité de l'énorme feu de camp.

La cérémonie, une danse, avait été simple et solennelle, chargée d'émotions intenses. J'avais été conscient de l'honneur qui m'était fait, bien sûr. Mais, en vérité, ce qui m'avait vraiment importé, c'était qu'avec cette cérémonie, ma famille s'était encore agrandie. J'avais gagné, grâce à elle, de nouveaux frères et sœurs adoptifs. Et sachez que pour un orphelin, c'était énorme et que cela comptait plus que tout autre chose.


	9. Chapter 9

Neuf : Iceberg

Il se passa un mois sans que rien de notable ne survienne. J'avais enfin goûté à une vie normale (enfin aussi normale que possible en étant un vampire). Cependant, j'aurais sans doute dû me douter que je ne pouvais pas aller contre mon destin. J'aurai dû me douter que quelque chose m'aurait remis sur la route du destin que je voulais fuir. Mais, cela avait été plutôt quelques uns. Des mangemorts, bien entendu. Il m'avait semblé que Voldemort était déterminé à le pourchasser. Je savais qu'il ignorait totalement où je me trouvais… Il ignorait sans doute même que j'étais vivant. Il devait penser que Bellatrix Lestrange avait réussi à le tuer. Mais lorsque j'avais vu ses partisans arrivés dans ma ville… Sur la propriété des Cullen. Je n'avais vu que l'ingérence de Voldemort, encore une fois.

Le jour où mon destin m'avait rattrapé avait commencé d'une façon la plus tranquille qu'il soit.

J'avais passé la nuit à chasser, poursuivant une créature après l'autre pour le simple plaisir de la course jusqu'au moment où j'avais arrêté mon choix sur un blaireau de grande taille. Contrairement au reste de la famille, je pouvais sans mal faire ce genre d'exercice puisque je ne souffrais en aucun cas de la soif de sang. Il arrivait que Jacob ou Sirius m'accompagnent dans ce genre de course. Ce qui avait été le cas ce jour là. Jacob m'avait suivi dans ma course et, comme d'habitude, il s'était tenu à l'écart lorsque j'avais commencé mon repas. J'avais bu et nous avions filé vers la maison. C'est là que les choses avaient dégénérées.

J'avais été détendu jusqu'à arriver à proximité de la maison. J'avais même souri en entendant les sons que produisait ma famille. Des sons de la vie quotidienne qui me réconfortaient toujours. Et, comme toujours, je n'avais pas pu retenir un sourire. Un sourire joyeux, un sourire de bien être.

Un sourire qui avait assez brutalement disparu lorsque la maison avait en vue. Car avec la maison étaient apparus un groupe de mangemorts. Ils avançaient lentement vers la maison avec des attentions qui ne pouvaient qu'être hostile.

Ma réaction immédiate avait alerté plus d'une personne. J'avais laissé échapper un grognement qui avait mis Jacob, toujours sous sa forme de loup, sur la défensive. Et mon brutal changement d'humeur avait certainement été perçu par Jasper qui était sorti de la maison, accompagné des autres hommes de la maison. Les mangemorts avaient pointé leur baguette sur ma nouvelle famille.

A partir de là, je dois avouer que les minutes qui ont suivis sont un peu flous. Je me souviens seulement mettre jeté en avant avec un seul but en tête, celui de protéger ma famille nouvellement acquise. Les mangemorts n'ont même pas eu l'occasion de vraiment se défendre. En me voyant attaqué le groupe d'individus masqués, mes frères s'étaient jetés, sans question, dans la mêlée. Je crois que c'est Edward et Jasper qui prit les devant. Je n'ai jamais demandé de confirmation, cependant. Mais, après tout ce sont mes seuls frères à posséder des dons qui leur auraient permis de savoir que nous étions tous en danger. Les autres confiants en eux et en moi les avaient suivis dans le combat.

Le combat avait été rapide. C'était des mangemorts sans grand intérêt pour Voldemort, sans doute. Pas des sorciers puissants et entrainés comme l'étaient ceux de son cercle interne. Comme tous mes frères et moi étions sortis indemnes de cette confrontation, ils étaient clairs qu'aucun de ses sorciers n'avaient la pleine confiance de leur seigneur. Ils n'étaient pas l'un de ses puissants sorciers dont Voldemort aimait s'entourer. Ce qui était heureux pour nous, je dois dire. Les choses se seraient beaucoup plus mal passées si nous avions eu à faire à des membres du cercle interne… C'est-à-dire les Lestrange et les Malefoy en particulier.

Au final, j'avais cessé tout mouvement, un fidèle de Voldemort soulevé à bout de bras à plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol. Je ne pourrais pas jamais oublier le regard de pure terreur que le mangemort m'avait donné. Cependant, je ne peux pas dire que cela m'avait troublé et terrifié moi-même. Je n'avais pas aimé non plus… Mais j'avais été satisfait. Satisfait de découvrir que mon action avait payé. Satisfait de découvrir que, pour la première fois, j'avais la possibilité et la capacité de vraiment protéger mes proches.

« Non… Tu es mort. »

« D'une certaine façon, c'est exact. »

J'avais terminé cette phrase en retirant assez brutalement le masque de mon interlocuteur. Comme je m'en étais douté, le mangemort survivant (pour le moment) était un anonyme. Mais lui me connaissait… Comme tous les sorciers pour ce que j'en savais. Mais, plus important encore, il m'avait déjà fait une révélation à ce stade. Une révélation des plus importantes pour moi. Voldemort et tous ses partisans me croyaient mort. Il me restait à savoir le pourquoi de leur présence ici, en Amérique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite là, mangemort ? »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Potter. »

« Peur de votre maitre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la question est : est-ce que votre maitre vous fait plus peur que nous ? »

Le mangemort avait laissé son regard sur mes frères et sur les cadavres de ses camarades. Il avait tremblé et pâli me donnant sa réponse. J'avais eu ma réponse. De toute évidence, le sorcier noir avait bien plus peur de notre groupe de vampire que de son soit disant maitre.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Le maitre déteste les traitres. Le sort qui m'attendrait serait pire que la mort. »

« Je suis la personne que votre maitre craint le plus, vous le savez. Et s'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est que l'on s'en prenne à mes proches. Or, vous sembliez être sur le point de vous en prendre à ma nouvelle famille. »

Le mangemort avait déglutit mais ma déclaration avait eu le mérite de faire réagir et réfléchir l'homme. Il avait rapidement deviné que le véritable danger pour lui était de ne pas me répondre.

« Le maitre nous a envoyé pour recruter en Amérique. Des sorciers et d'autres créatures, aussi. Il s'est presque totalement emparé de l'Angleterre. Il veut maintenant s'emparer de l'Amérique. »

« Pourquoi les Cullen ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont les vampires les plus à découvert sur ce continent. Et ils sont d'origine moldu… Ils devaient être facilement influençables. »

La déclaration purement condescendante provoqua des grognements mécontents derrière moi. Les mâles Cullen ne prenaient pas bien la déclaration du mangemort.

« Il y a beaucoup d'autres mangemorts sur ce continent ? »

« Non. Une dizaine tout au plus. »

« Vous avez dit que Voldemort avait presque conquis l'Angleterre. Pourquoi « presque » ? »

« Il y a encore de la résistance. Pas beaucoup mais il y en encore. »

J'avais relâché l'homme en lui conseillant de bien se cacher de Voldemort. Il avait immédiatement transplané, bien sûr. Toutefois, je savais que ce n'était pas pour rejoindre Voldemort. Comme le sorcier sombre l'avait dit, Voldemort n'aime les traitres.

Quant à moi, j'étais resté immobile. J'étais choqué par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Voldemort puisse avoir obtenu autant de pouvoir. La culpabilité m'avait aussitôt envahi. Après tout, on comptait sur moi pour combattre. Or, j'avais quitté tout cela. J'avais cessé de combattre. Et je m'étais demandé si ma défection jouait un rôle dans cette soudaine prise de pouvoir. Si ma disparition avec un impact plus conséquent sur la guerre que je ne le croyais. En dépit du fait qu'une prophétie avait été faite, je n'avais jamais pensé que je puisse avoir une aussi grande importance. Une importance assez grande pour que mon absence ou ma présence soit vraiment importante dans le déroulement de la guerre. Mais, à ce moment précis, j'avais eu un profond doute. Il m'avait semblé évident que mon destin était intimement lié à cette guerre.

Je n'étais pas resté longtemps avec mes frères. Je me sentais trop coupable. J'avais filé jusqu'à une clairière où je m'étais accroupi, profondément troublé. J'avais toujours aussi peur de combattre. De me retrouver, de nouveau, face à des personnes comme Bellatrix ou Malefoy. J'étais encore plus terrifié de devoir faire face à Voldemort. Mais, en même temps, je ne voulais pas continuer à mener ma vie comme je l'avais fait depuis ma transformation. Je ne pouvais, ni ne voulais continuer à ignorer ce qui se passait dans mon pays natal. Je n'arrivais plus à ignorer les gens qui devaient souffrir de ce que faisait Voldemort. Je ne pouvais ignorer que pendant que moi, l'espoir de tous ces gens, passais du bon temps en sécurité, ces personnes se cachaient ou combattaient pour leur vie. Je ne parvenais plus à ignorer ce que j'avais fait. A ignorer que j'avais abandonné toutes ses personnes.

Alors la question était : Est-ce que j'avais trop peur pour aller faire ce que je savais être mon devoir ?


	10. Chapter 10

Dix : Jonction

Dix jours avaient passé avant que la guerre magique ne revienne frappée à la porte de la maison. J'étais encore nerveux et tendu. Je n'avais pas été aussi optimiste que les autres. Contrairement à eux, je n'avais pas pensé que les mangemorts s'arrêteraient là. Je n'avais pas pensé à une coïncidence. Pour moi, il avait été évident que les mangemorts avaient été ici pour une bonne raison et j'avais crains que ce que je ne faisais que deviné soit la vérité.

J'avais pensé, une fois que la bataille avait pris fin, que Voldemort avait énormément gagné en force. Suffisamment en tous les cas pour tenter d'étendre ses forces sur un autre continent. L'Amérique, rien de moins !

Les autres avaient prétendu que je me faisais des idées. Qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour que Voldemort ou ses partisans viennent en connaissance de cause ici. Ils avaient affirmé que c'était une coïncidence, que Voldemort ne pouvait pas être devenu, en quelques semaines, aussi puissant et aussi influant.

Mais, moi, c'est ce que j'avais crains au plus profond de mon être. Mon esprit me criait que c'était justement ce qui se passait. Mon esprit hurlait que Voldemort étendait ses forces autours du monde et se préparait à attirer des sorciers étrangers à l'Angleterre dans ses rangs.

J'avais dû mal à rester neutre en sachant cela. J'étais toujours aussi terrifié à l'idée même de me battre, de mourir… Cependant, je n'arrivais pas me sortir tout cela de la tête. Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. J'étais partagé. Je voulais rester loin de cette guerre et vivre tranquillement avec ma famille… Mais je voulais aussi, malgré ma terreur, agir pour débarrasser le monde de l'oppression de Voldemort. Mettre définitivement fin à cette menace.

« Orion ? »

J'avais sursauté un peu. Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu Sirius approché. Ce qui voulait dire beaucoup puisqu'il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre un vampire.

Je m'étais tourné vers Sirius avec un petit sourire d'excuse. C'était agréable d'avoir mon parrain si près de moi. Malgré mes protestations, l'animagus avait insisté pour rester dans la maison des Cullen. Et, bien entendu, ceux-ci n'avaient pas émis l'ombre d'une protestation. J'avais retenu un commentaire sarcastique avec difficulté. Pour des personnes qui ne pensaient pas que Voldemort ait expressément envoyé des hommes en Amérique, ils prenaient des précautions rigoureuses. Car, en plus de Sirius, Léa, Seth et Jacob étaient beaucoup plus présents que d'habitude dans la maison. Leur comportement, donc, ne m'avait pas aider à me détendre.

A vrai dire, j'avais été plutôt soulagé lorsque toute la famille Cullen était parti de la maison. Edward, Jasper et Emette étaient partis à la chasse à l'aube. Alice, Esmée et Rosalie étaient partis faire les boutiques pour décorer la chambre de mon parrain. Et, enfin, Carlisle était, comme à son habitude, parti assez tôt pour l'hôpital. Seules Bella et Nessie étaient dans les parages. Elles étaient à l'arrière de la maison, en fait… A jouer avec la balançoire que Jasper avait installée quelques jours plus tôt. Et, je ne l'ai avais pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elles étaient sorties. Je n'étais pas du tout tranquille, comme je vous l'ai dit.

« Il faut que j'aille au _passage des croisements. _J'ai besoin de quelques vêtements et je veux acheté des livres aussi. Tu crois que ça va aller. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius. Vous avez certainement raison. Je crois que je suis devenu un peu paranoïaque lorsqu'il s'agit de Voldemort. Vas y, sois tranquille. »

Sirius avait simplement hoché la tête et m'avait demandé si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Après quoi, il ne s'était pas attardé et avait filé en utilisant la poudre de cheminette.

Les choses auraient pu être comme je l'avais dit à mon parrain. il aurait pu ne rien se passer. Mais, ce n'était pas arrivé, malheureusement.

Un claquement dans l'air avait été le seul avertissement auquel nous avions eu droit avant que le sorcier qui avait transplané ne sorte du petit bois qui se trouvait près de la maison.

Heureusement, Bella, ayant reconnu le claquement, avait saisi sa fille et avait commencé à s'éloigner de la balançoire… et, donc, du bois. Mais, je savais que même avec la vitesse vampirique, elles ne seraient pas en sécurité avant que le sorcier attaque.

La vision du Blond, de ce mangemort, si proche de ma famille m'avait mis dans une rage folle. J'avais bondis du toit jusque devant Bella et Renesmée et avait ordonné à Bella qu'elles s'éloignent. La jeune mère n'était pas restée plus longtemps sur les lieux. Elle avait ramassé sa fille et avait filé vers le lieu de chasse du reste du clan.

Moi, de mon côté, j'avais agis avant que Malefoy n'ait pu avoir de réactions à mon arrivée soudaine. Je l'avais agrippé à la gorge.

J'avais été déterminé à tout faire pour protéger ma famille. Même à tuer.

Je serais honnête. La vision de Draco Malefoy agonisant sous ma poigne m'avait laissé indifférent. Tout ce que j'avais eu à l'esprit, c'était la sécurité de la famille.

Je n'avais pas eu de réactions lorsque le jeune homme avait tenté de se débattre, dans un premier temps. Pas plus lorsqu'il avait agrippé mon poignet dans une vaine tentative de me faire desserrer ma poigne en cherchant, frénétiquement à obtenir une gorgée d'air.

En vérité, je l'aurais certainement tué sans hésitation si une voix n'avait pas retenti à quelques mètres de moi. Une voix bien connue où se mêlait la surprise, la joie et la crainte. Une voix qui m'avait tant surpris que j'avais desserré imperceptiblement ma prise, permettant à ma victime de prendre une mince gorgée d'air.

« Harry ! » S'était exclamée la personne qui venait d'arriver.

Sans relâcher mon étreinte de sur le blond, j'avais tourné la tête vers ma gauche. Je n'avais laissé paraitre aucune émotion mais je suis certain que si mon cœur avait encore battu à cette époque, les battements se seraient accélérés plutôt brutalement.

Là, devant moi, c'était trouvé Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie. Du moins en apparence. Vétue d'une belle robe de sorcier noir et grise, elle se trouvait à deux mètres de moi, tremblante. Elle tenait, alors, sa baguette vers moi mais celle-ci étant dirigé vers le sol, j'avais tout de suite su que je n'étais pas directement menacée. Cependant, j'avais eu une hésitation quant au fait que ce soit vraiment la jeune fille que je connaissais. Après tout, la dernière fois que j'avais vu Hermione Granger, elle était aux prises avec Draco Malefoy, quelqu'un qui ne se cachait à peine du fait qu'il serait honoré de devenir mangemort.

« Harry, laisse Draco… Il n'est pas mangemort. Il ne te veut pas de mal… Il ne veut de mal à personne dans les environs. »

Je n'avais pas quitté la jeune fille des yeux, ouvertement méfiant. Cependant, je n'avais pas resserré ma prise autours de la gorge du Serpentard, permettant ainsi à un mince filet d'air de parvenir à ses poumons.

« Il faut que tu me crois… Il m'a emmené loin du champ de bataille… A l'abri… je suis vraiment Hermione, je te dis la vérité… »

« Prouve-le ! »

La jeune fille avait cligné des yeux puis elle avait rapidement énuméré des secrets que seul notre petit trio connaissait… Ce qui nous avait permis de véritablement devenir amis, le polynectar dans les toilettes de filles, comment nous avions sauvé Sirius du baiser du détraqueur…

« Ca va, Hermione. » Avais-je finalement déclaré lorsque j'avais réalisé qu'elle allait continuer sur sa lancée dans sa panique.

J'avais lâché Malefoy qui était tombé à genoux, le font contre le sol, pour prendre une inspiration sifflante, avec difficulté. J'avais reculé de plusieurs pas pour le tranquillisé. Hermione s'était aussitôt précipité et avait posé une main tremblante sur son épaule pour lui demander s'il allait bien. J'avais été surpris par le timbre intime de sa voix mais n'avait pas relevé à voix haute ce que j'avais remarqué. Le Serpentard avait simplement hoché la tête en continuant de se concentrer sur sa respiration qui redevenait peu à peu normale. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Hermione s'était tournée vers moi, tremblante et en larme.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait savoir que tu étais vivant ? Pas merlin, on croyait tous que Bellatrix t'avait tué. »

Je mettais frotté la nuque, gêné et en colère. Hermione avait ravivé ma culpabilité par ces simples mots mais, en même temps, j'étais furieux qu'elle porte un jugement en mon encontre son rien savoir des faits.

« C'est compliqué, Hermione. »

« En quoi est-ce compliqué ? Tu n'avais qu'un appel de cheminette au Q.G à faire et quelqu'un serait venu te chercher. »

« J'ETAIS TERRIFIE ! Bon sang, j'étais censé combattre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Je n'avais que seize ans ! Et là-dessus, Bellatrix Lestrange réussi à me blesser à mort. Dit moi comment je peux battre le maitre, si je ne réussi pas à surpasser une de ses servantes. Alors, lorsque les vampires qui m'ont trouvé m'ont offert de rester avec eux, j'ai accepté. J'ai saisi l'opportunité d'avoir une famille qui m'apprécie et m'aime. J'ai fuis cette bataille qui me terrifiait. J'ai fuis la mort certaine qui m'attendait. »

Je m'étais brutalement tue, vidé par ce surplus d'émotion. Hermione s'était contenté de me fixer, en larme. Un regard vers Malefoy m'avait indiqué que le Serpentard allait mieux et semblait, curieusement, me comprendre. En tous les cas, il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole sarcastique ou haineuse.

« Harry… » Avais murmuré, finalement, mon amie d'une voix tremblante.

Elle n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Les trois mâles les plus jeunes de la famille étaient soudain apparus à proximité. De toute évidence, ils avaient été prêts à me donner un coup de mains.

« C'est bon les gars… Ce sont… des amis. » Avais je déclaré, hésitant à intégré Draco Malefoy dans le terme « amis ».

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Edward avait aussitôt noté l'hésitation.

« Tu en ais certain, Orion ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Edward avait laissé son regard glissé sur les deux sorciers qui s'étaient invités chez eux. A l'écoute de leurs pensées. Ou essayer dans le cas de Draco. Edward n'avait pas tenu sa langue. Il devenait exceptionnellement expansif lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie.

« Tu utilises la même protection mentale que Orion… Mais pas ton amie. D'où vient cette différence. »

Une expression de pure méfiance s'était inscrite sur le visage de Malefoy tandis qu'Hermione n'avait semblé qu'intriguée.

« Edward ! » L'avais je repris. « On devrait discuter dans la maison. Et, il faudrait que l'un de vous aille rassurer Bella. »

Mes frères avaient immédiatement réagis. Emette avait été rejoindre sa belle sœur tandis que les autres avaient discrètement encadré Hermione et Malefoy (enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient). J'avais levé les yeux aux ciels et m'étais tourné vers les nouveaux venus.

« Les membres de ma… nouvelle famille sont tous d'origine moldu. Ils ne savaient rien de la magie avant mon arrivé. Mais certains, comme Edward ont des dons particuliers. Aussi, ils sont curieux de tout ce qui concerne la magie. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, donc. »

Les deux sorciers s'étaient nettement détendus et nous avaient suivis dans la maison sans plus marquer d'hésitations.

Hermione avait regardé autours d'elle. Elle m'avait avoué, plus tard, qu'elle avait vu, nettement, les marques que j'avais laissées dans la maison, même après quelques mois seulement passées dans ces lieux. Et qu'elle avait resssenti l'atmosphère chaleureuse et familiale qui y existait. Elle avait noté l'attitude protectrice et aimante des vampires qui m'avaient rejoint. Tout ce à quoi je n'avais jamais eu droit durant ma vie d'humain.

Sans surprise, elle avait immédiatement compris que j'étais devenu un vampire. Elle avait bien compris que Bellatrix Lestrange était, en partie, arrivée à ses fins de tuer Harry Potter. L'aspect positif qui avait résulté, selon elle, de cette affaire était que j'avais, enfin, trouvé une famille. Une vraie famille où je lui avais semblé avoir ma place.

« Alors » Commença Harry en s'installant dans un fauteuil « Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proches tous les deux ? »

Hermione avait baissé les yeux gênés et Malefoy s'était emparé de sa main dans un geste de réconfort. J'avais haussé simplement un sourcil, surpris. Finalement, cela avait été Malefoy qui avait pris la parole. Sa posture soudainement raide et quelque peu hautaine m'avait montré qu'il s'attendait à une réaction vive et sans doute désapprobatrice à la suite de sa déclaration.

« Hermione et moi sommes en relation depuis la fin de notre cinquième année. En relation amoureuse. »

Je n'avais pas tout de suite réagis. Trop surpris. J'étais aussi plutôt déstabilisé de ne ressentir aucune colère, aucun ressentiment à cette annonce. Tout ce que je ressentais, c'était de la surprise. Qu'Hermione et Draco Malefoy soient ensembles était incroyable, impensable. A aucun moment, je n'avais cru que c'est deux là puissent s'apprécier. Encore moins qu'ils puissent s'aimer. Et, je n'avais eu aucune idée qu'ils se soient approchés de cette façon au cours de cette dernière année. Je n'avais rien vu. Et, pour dire la vérité, j'étais attristé que ma meilleure amie se soit cru obligée de nous dissimuler, de ME dissimuler, une telle chose. Car, je savais que c'était par crainte de ma réaction qu'elle avait agi de cette façon.

Et, apparemment, Draco Malefoy avait nourri les mêmes craintes car face à mon silence, il avait commencé à se montrer nerveux.

« Je t'assure que je ne suis pas un mangemort. Je ne veux aucun mal à Hermione, au contraire… Je… »

« Ca va, relaxe Malefoy… »

Je m'étais tourné vers Jasper qui avait simplement hoché la tête. Ce qui m'avait convaincu des bonnes attentions de Draco Malefoy. D'autant plus qu'Edward et lui s'étaient calmés et détendus. Cela n'avait voulu dire qu'une chose : Draco Malefoy ne voulait pas de mal à qui que ce soit dans cette maison.

Je m'étais tourné vers le couple et avait repris avec calme.

« Je pense que vous pourrez rester ici quelques jours. Carlisle et Esmée ne devraient pas être contre. »

Draco et Hermione avaient échangé un regard soulagé en comprenant que j'acceptais la situation. Mais bien vite, les deux s'étaient tournés, avec détermination, vers moi. Et, je m'étais tendu.

« Nous avons besoin de toi. Nous avons besoin du plus de personnes possibles de notre côté. Pot… Harry, après la bataille à Poudlard, les forces de tu-sais-qui se sont renforcées. Son camp est assez fort, à présent, pour qu'il tente de s'établlir dans d'autres pays. En ce moment, il a jeté son dévolu sur l'Amérique. »

« Ca nous le savons. Nous avons été attaqués, il y a quelques jours. » Etait intervenu Emett.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser vous-savez-qui réussir. Harry, tu es l'un des plus puissants sorciers de ce monde. Tu es celui de la prophétie. Tu es la seule chance de notre camp. Il faut que tu reviennes dans notre camp. »

J'avais sentis ma gorge se nouer sous l'effet de la panique aux mots d'Hermione. Je m'étais levé en secouant la tête. Je n'avais pas émis un son. Je n'en avais eu ni la force, ni le courage. Tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était de filer loin de mes proches. Loin de la demande, de la quasi supplication de ma presque sœur.


	11. Chapter 11

Onze : Karma

J'étais resté dehors le reste de la nuit, incapable de faire face à ma famille et à mes anciens camarades de classe. Je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée même de parler de la guerre avec eux. De parler de mon éventuel rôle. Mais, j'étais resté suffisamment à proximité pour entendre tout ce qui s'était dit dans la maison. Ma famille avait parlé de mon arrivée magique et de ma transformation. Ils avaient parlé succinctement de ces dernières semaines. De mon épanouissement. Ils avaient parlé, pour moi, de ma peur de faire partir de cette guerre. A ma grande surprise, aucun d'eux, surtout Malefoy, n'avait fait de commentaire sur ma défection. Bien au contrairement au ton de leur voix, ils avaient semblé comprendre.

C'est ce qui m'avait décidé de revenir vers la maison pour faire face à Hermione et Draco. Ca et ma volonté d'en savoir plus sur mes amis et ma presque famille. Draco avait été le premier d'eux deux à me voir. Il m'avait salué d'une inclinaison de la tête et accordait un sourire hésitant. Tous les Cullens étaient évidement présent dans le salon. Jacob était aussi là. Il ne manquait que Sirius qui n'était pas encore revenu.

« Harry ! »

Hermione s'était levé dés qu'elle m'avait vu mais s'était figé, comme si elle se doutait de son accueil si elle se précipitait vers moi (comme elle devait en avoir envie). Un simple sourire de ma part avait semblé la rassurer. Elle avait couru vers moi et m'avait serré contre elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'avais réalisé combien mes amis de Poudlard m'avaient manqué.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois bien, Harry. Et que tu sois heureux. »

« Ouai… Grace à ma nouvelle famille… Mais ça, vous le savez déjà… Et toi, tu vas vraiment bien ? »

« Aussi bien que possible. » Avait-elle murmuré assombrie et hésitante.

Nous nous étions assis et j'avais réussis à rassembler assez de courage pour poser les questions délicates au sujet du monde magique mais surtout de la guerre.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ma disparition… Co… Comment sont Ron et Remus ? La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils… ils étaient en mauvaise posture. »

Hermione avait baissé la tête un bref instant. Elle était prête à répondre lorsqu'un feu magique s'était enclenché dans la cheminée, livrant passage à Sirius. La réaction d'Hermione et même de Draco n'avait pas tardée. La jeune fille avait hurlé et avait reculé si vivement qu'elle avait trébuché jusqu'à tomber par terre. Draco, lui, s'était simplement levé et avait porté sa main à sa baguette, méfiant. Sirius s'était immobilisé, les yeux écarquillés sur les visiteurs improbables.

Bien entendu, Emmett et Jacob n'avaient pu se retenir de ricaner. Le reste de la famille était resté calme, conscient que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

Je m'étais empressé de rassurer les deux nouveaux arrivants, bien sûr, avant que l'un deux ne tente d'attaquer mon parrain.

« C'est vraiment Sirius, Hermione. Le voile… Je ne sais pas exactement comment il fonctionne mais toujours est-il qu'il a recraché Sirius, ici, en Amérique. Mais, on l'a trouvé dans le coma. Il ne s'est réveillé qu'il y a peu de temps. Les autorités ont trouvé et contacté la seules famille qui se trouvaient dans le pays. Les Black Quilleute… Quand il a pu, il a contacté le monde magique sous un faux nom… On lui a dit que tous ceux qu'il connaissait étaient soit mort, soit porté disparu… Alors il n'a pas cherché à revenir… On s'est retrouvé quelques semaines plus tard. »

Hermione ne s'était pas gêné pour montrer son bonheur de revoir Sirius. Le petit cousin de Sirius, Draco, n'avait pas été si démonstratif mais j'avais bien vu que d'apprendre qu'un membre de sa famille, non mangemort, avait survécu lui faisait plaisir. J'avais vu l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

Néanmoins, j'avais rapidement mis fin à ces réjouissances en ramenant ma question sur le feu. Les visages s'étaient de nouveaux assombris, m'inquiétant énormément.

« Ron a été capturé. On ne sait rien de ce qu'il est devenu… Remus va bien mais il est toujours alité. »

Un mélange de crainte et de soulagement m'avait envahi. Crainte pour mon ami et soulagement pour l'un de ceux qui avait fait office de père dans ma vie. Sirius avait poussé un cri de joie. Je le comprenais. Remus était son dernier véritable ami. Le dernier lien avec son enfance, l'un des derniers liens qui le rattachait à mon père, aussi. Perdre Remus aurait été bien trop éprouvant pour lui.

« Comment s'est fini la bataille ? »

C'était Jasper qui avait posé cette question. J'avais été étonné que ni Hermione, ni Draco n'avaient été perturbé ou agacé que l'un des vampires moldus d'immisce dans la conversation. Puis, j'avais compris que c'était parce qu'ils acceptaient ces mêmes vampires comme ma famille maintenant. Et qu'ils considéraient donc que c'était normal qu'ils posent de telles questions lorsque j'étais concerné.

« Les survivants de notre côté ont dû fuir. Heureusement, la plupart des blessés ont pu être évacué. Ceux qui sont restés sont portés disparus. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts. Beaucoup de membres de l'ordre sont morts… Kingsley et Tonks sont les seuls valides. Même Dumbledore a été gravement blessé… On ne sait rien de Rogue… Il n'est pas revenu au quartier général de l'Ordre depuis la bataille. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Rogue est vraiment un ennemi de Voldemort ? »

« Parce que je sais pourquoi il a changé de camps dans la première guerre. Je l'ai entendu en parlé avec Dumbledore juste avant la bataille… Harry… Il était ami avec ta mère. »

J'avais été choqué par l'explication de ma presque sœur mais son évidente sincérité ne m'avait pas fait douté de cette révélation.

« Il semblait tenir plus à toi qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il craignait ce qui pouvait t'arriver. Et, ce ne semblait pas être lié à la prophétie. »

J'avais gardé le silence, profondément retourné. Draco avait finalement repris la parole en reprenant le récit de sa petite amie.

« Le moral et l'espoir des combattants sont toujours au plus bas. Plus personne ne croit vraiment en la victoire. Voldemort a pris énormément de pouvoir. Suffisamment pour tenter d'étendre son pouvoir sur le reste du monde. »

« Oui. Nous l'avons appris par l'un de ses mangemorts. Un petit groupe est venu avant vous. Dans le but de recruter les Cullen, sans aucun doute. » Etait intervenu Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Draco avait hoché la tête, aucunement surpris. Il avait rapidement repris la parole en déclarant que c'était justement la raison de leur venu. Hermione et lui avaient été envoyés pour savoir qu'elle était la situation réelle.

Au cours de la conversation, j'avais été de plus en plus troublé et bouleversé. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Terrifié, je l'étais toujours autant mais l'indignation et l'amour que je ressentais pour mes amis encore au front surpassait ma peur.

Jasper m'avait lancé un rapide regard en percevant mes émotions. Il savait sans doute déjà dans quelle direction elles allaient m'emmené. Les Cullen me connaissaient déjà mieux que je ne me connaissais. Jasper devait donc déjà savoir que revoir mes amis, la raison pour laquelle j'étais entré dans cette guerre en premier lieu, était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour remettre les pieds dans cette même bataille.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de débattre sur la question. Encore une fois. Les choses s'étaient précipitées une nouvelle fois en raison de l'arrivée d'un nouveau groupe de mangemorts.

Lorsque je m'étais positionné à la fenêtre, j'avais vu qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts se trouvaient autours de la maison. J'avais vraiment espéré que les serviteurs de Voldemort ne viendraient plus mettre les pieds à proximité de ma famille. Mais mes espérances étaient trop demandé. De toute évidence. Ils étaient venus en nombre cette fois. Il était clair que Voldemort avait compris que les hommes qu'il avait envoyés précédemment étaient tous morts. Et que leur mort ne signifiait qu'une chose : que le clan de vampires auprès de qui il les avait envoyés les avait tués. Ce qui signifiait qu'une chose pour lui. Ce clan de vampire était contre lui et était à abattre.

Cela n'avait pas été moi qui avais attaqué le premier. Cette fois, cela avait été Edward. Certainement parce qu'il avait entendu les pensées des nouveaux arrivants. Des pensées qui, j'en suis sûr, n'avait rien eu d'agréable.

L'essentiel du combat m'est encore flou aujourd'hui. Les mangemorts qui nous avaient attaqués n'avaient eu pratiquement aucune chance. Notre attaque avait été trop brutale et trop rapide pour qu'ils en aient vraiment une. Je ne pourrais rien vous dire de ce combat. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire combien de mangemort j'ai éliminé… Et combien les autres ont abattu. Tout ce qu'il comptait pour moi, alors, c'était d'éliminer ce qui menaçait ma famille.

Ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où il n'était resté que quelques mangemorts que j'ai un souvenir clair du combat. A partir du moment où j'avais pu considérer qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

Un des hommes masqués n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour venir après moi après le décès de son collègue. Il m'avait lancé plusieurs sorts à la suite.

Je me répète, je le sais, mais heureusement que faut beaucoup de sort pour nous mettre à terre, nous autres vampires. Enfin, il est vrai qu'il existe certains sorts spécialement conçu pour nous mettre K.O mais, bien heureusement pour nous, aucun sorcier de ce groupe ne les utilisé ou même connu. Ce qui est stupide lorsque l'on vient rencontrer des vampires, voir les déloger de chez eux. Vraiment stupide. Mais bon la consanguinité faisait des ravages dans les rangs de Voldemort puisque la grande majorité de ses adeptes étaient des purs sangs qui refusaient de s'allier à des moldus, des nés moldus, voir parfois à des sang mêlés. Ce qui donnait naissance à des êtres tels que Crabbes et Goyles…

J'avais été blessé, encore une fois, par ce mangemort mais rien de grave. Cela ne m'avait pas empêché en tous les cas de me rapprocher rapidement de lui, de l'agripper et de l'achever en lui brisant la nuque.

Un énorme fracas avait retentit à une dizaine de mètre de moi, me faisant me retourner, terrifié par la vision qui m'attendrait. Cependant ce que j'avais vu m'avait tout de suite rassuré sur le bien être de ma famille. Emett avait, tout simplement, envoyé le dernier des attaquants contre un arbre. Le mage noir était maintenant étendu au pied de ce dernier. Mort.

Nous avions cru que ce mangemort était le dernier. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir plus tort. L'un des pires serviteurs de Vodemort n'avait pas tardé à faire son apparition.

Si j'en avais été capable, j'aurais eu le souffle coupé. Là devant moi, se trouvait celle que je craignais le plus à cet instant de ma vie. Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait laissé échapper son rire fou et cruel à ma vue. Comme ravie de me revoir, ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fois l'occasion de me faire souffrir par des mots ou des gestes.


	12. Chapter 12

Douze : Lestrange

Bellatrix s'était immobilisée devant moi et avait lâché ce rire fou qui me hantait depuis cette horrible nuit au ministère. Je n'avais pu retenir le long frisson qui m'avait parcouru lorsque cette grande femme aux paupières lourdes avait posé son regard à la lueur folle sur moi. Ses lèvres minces s'étaient alors relevées en un sourire arrogant et dédaigneux. Un sourire joyeux, aussi.

Je n'avais pas eu de mal à savoir pourquoi elle avait eu ce sourire follement heureux. Bellatrix Lestrange aimait tuer. Et, le fait que ce jour là, Harry Potter soit sa future victime (du moins dans son esprit) ne pouvait que la ravir. Pour elle, me tuer lui vaudrait une grande récompense de la part de son maitre. Moi, je n'en étais pas sûr de mon côté. Après tout, jusqu'alors Voldemort avait bien montré qu'il voulait m'achever de ses propres mains. Il n'avait pas dû être tendre après la bataille de Poudlard.

Ses longs et épais cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi brillants, décoiffés et négligés. Illustrant sa folie. Pourtant, elle conservait encore une certaine beauté… Bien qu'Azkaban la lui avais, en grande partie, ravie.

J'étais paralysé par la peur et je ne pouvais croire que je puisse me sortir vivant d'une nouvelle confrontation avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Je ne pouvais croire en mon malheur, en ma malchance. Alors que je réussissais enfin à avoir une vie normale (aussi normale qu'un vampire peut espérer), les ombres de mon passé revenaient ternir mon bonheur.

Pourtant, je réalise, aujourd'hui, que cela à été une bonne chose que je sois confronté à cette fois ce jour là. Cela à orienté ma vie dans la bonne direction. Et pas seulement ma vie. D'autres que moi ont vu s'améliorer parce que j'ai été confronté à cette mangemorte en particulier. Parce que cette confrontation m'a orienté vers une toute autre direction que celle que j'aurais sans doute prise sans elle.

Je ne l'ai pas vu comme cela, ce jour là, toutefois. Pour moi, c'était un nouveau coup du sort. Un coup du sort effroyable dont je me serais bien passé.

Elle avait lancé un sort dans ma direction sans que je ne sort dans mon immobilité. Je n'avais sans doute dû mon salut qu'à Sirius qui avait lancé un bouclier entre moi et le fameux sort. Cela avait eu le mérite de me tirer de ma torpeur. Les combats faisaient encore rage autours de moi. J'avais peur pour ma famille. Cependant, j'avais dirigé toute mon attention sur Bellatrix et Sirius. Et, je m'étais jeté dans leur combat avec une énergie renouvelée. J'étais déterminé à ce que ce qui était arrivé au département des mystères ne se reproduise pas. J'étais déterminé à ne pas perdre, une nouvelle fois, Sirius par la faute de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette fois définitivement.

Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à mes seize ans (année où les membres de l'Ordre avait commencé à me former) mais les vrais duels, ceux que réalisaient les puissants sorciers, étaient semblables à de l'escrime. En plus dangereux, bien sûr.

J'étais donc entré dans le combat en lançant un puissant sort vers la folle cousine de mon parrain. La puissance du sort avait surpris Sirius qui m'avait lancé un rapide regard avant de reprendre le combat avec plus de vigueur.

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait éprouvé cette stupeur. La formation que m'avait donnée les membres de l'Ordre avait dopé ma magie en très peu de temps. Et l'épreuve du ministère et de la « mort » de Sirius m'avait fait énormément murir. Sirius n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir puisque j'avais toujours agis de façon décontracté depuis nos retrouvailles… Ce n'était que lors des derniers combats que j'avais eu à mener que je m'étais réellement montré sérieux. Et celui que je menais alors, avec Sirius, contre Lestrange était le plus sérieux depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard.

Heureusement, il ne s'était pas laissé déconcentrer par cette « curiosité » et avait continué à abattre sort après sort sur sa cousine folle. A aucun moment, les autres Cullen, Malefoy ou Hermione n'avaient tenté d'intervenir dans notre bataille après que leur propre combat ait pris fin. Ils avaient sans doute estimé ou compris que c'était exclusivement notre combat, à Sirius et moi. Mais être deux ne nous donnait qu'un très faible avantage sur Lestrange. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Bellatrix Lestrange était proche de Voldemort. Elle était peut-être folle mais elle restait une sorcière puissante et habile. Une sorcière dangereuse. J'avais été incroyablement rassuré de découvrir que Sirius prenait maintenant sa cousine au sérieux.

Les sorts avaient donc commencé à fuser. Bellatrix ne souriait plus, alors, elle ne riait plus non plus. Elle était nerveuse et se battait avec acharnement. Pour sauver sa vie pour la première fois depuis longtemps sans doute. Elle devait déjà se rendre compte qu'elle avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Ma famille et mes amis se tenaient prêt à intervenir à la moindre défaillance de Sirius ou de moi.

Leur intervention n'avait pas été nécessaire, cependant. Aussi forte que Bellatrix Lestrange pouvait être, elle ne pouvait pas nous surpasser, tous les deux, bien longtemps. Il ne fallut qu'un moment d'inattention pour que nous prenions vraiment l'avantage. Un ensemble de passe et nous l'avions touché d'une combinaison de sort qui lui avait été fatale. Le combat n'avait pas été aussi grandiose que l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Mais les vrais combats étaient souvent comme cela. Moins impressionnant, moins brutale qu'on les avait imaginés. Cela avait été le cas pour le dernier combat de Bellatrix, en tous les cas. Il avait été rapide et pas du tout sanglant.

Il avait été libérateur pour moi. C'était comme si la mort de cette femme avait levé la peur et les doutes qui m'avaient envahis depuis la bataille de Poudlard.


	13. Chapter 13

Treize : Maelstrom

Oui, ma confrontation avec Bellatrix m'avait permis de me débarrasser de cette peur. Et m'avait fait comprendre que je ne pourrais pas échapper à mon destin… A Voldemort. Pas si je voulais vraiment vivre en paix. Pas si je voulais que ma famille soit en sécurité. Cela faisait deux groupes de mangemorts que Voldemort avait envoyé après les Cullen. Il n'en n'aurait pas envoyé d'autre. Dès que ce combat contre Bellatrix après pris fin, j'avais su qu'il viendrait en personne la prochaine fois pour abattre le clan qui l'avait, sans aucun doute, défier. Et, bien sûr, il ne viendrait pas tout seul. Il attaquerait en masse, avec ses mangemorts. Et je savais que si cela arrivait, Sa famille et lui n'auraient aucune chance de survivre. C'est cette certitude qui m'avait remis sur le chemin de la guerre sorcière d'Angleterre.

Edward et Jasper m'avaient lancé un regard intense alors que l'on revenait vers la maison après avoir fait disparaitre les corps des mangemorts. Bien sûr. Ils avaient été les premiers à connaitre mes projets grâce à leur don respectif. Carlisle avait dû avoir des soupçons aussi. C'est du moins ce que j'avais conclu lorsque j'avais surpris le regard attentif et sérieux qu'il m'avait lancé un bref instant. Ce n'était guère surprenant, après tout. Carlisle était une des rares personnes dont je respectais l'intelligence. Et bien sûr les compagnons de ces mêmes personnes avaient compris ce qui attendait la famille dans les prochaines semaines. Un simple regard sur leur visage et ils se comprenaient. L'avantage de passer des décennies avec la personne.

Nous nous étions dirigés immédiatement vers le salon pour rejoindre Alice et Bella qui étaient restées dans le salon pour protéger Renesmée en cas de besoin. Je m'étais immédiatement posté devant la fenêtre.

Edward m'avait lancé un bref regard et s'était chargé de jouer les portes paroles lorsqu'il avait réalisé que je ne prendrais pas la parole.

« Orion souhaite reprendre part à la guerre sorcière. »

J'avais distinctement entendu les soupires de soulagement de Draco et Hermione. Je n'avais pu retenir un sourire amusé. Je savais que ma présence changerait tout dans cette guerre. J'étais, après tout, l'un des plus puissants sorciers de ces dernières décennies.

Un silence gêné avait perduré quelques longues secondes après la déclaration de mon nouveau frère. Un silence qui avait été brisé par Emmett. Emmett qui était toujours enthousiaste à l'idée d'un combat.

« Ok. Comment on procède ? »

J'avais été pris d'un amer regret et d'une culpabilité acérée en constatant l'hésitation et l'inquiétude de ma famille. Je regrettais et culpabilisais de les entrainer dans un nouveau combat de cette ampleur. Surtout si peu de temps après leur confrontation avec les volturis. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était les savoir en sécurité. Les savoir loin de cette guerre qui ne devrait même pas les concerner. Le dire d'en rester éloigner. Mais je savais déjà, avant même d'avoir formulé mes pensées, que ma famille ne voudrait pas rester en arrière.

Une vague de calme m'avait rapidement fait frissonner. Jasper avait agis. Puis avait pris la parole.

« Ne compte pas sur nous pour rester en arrière. »

« Je sais. » Avais-je soupiré.

« Il faut décider qui reste et qui part. Il faut que quelqu'un reste pour s'occuper de Renesmée. » Etait intervenu Bella.

« Il est évident que tu restes avec elle, Bella. » Avait déclaré Edward d'une voix douce.

Tout le monde dans la salle était devenu silencieux, restant résolument hors de l'argument du couple. Pour ma part, j'étais bien décidé à les laisser, tous, prendre ce genre de décision. Bella s'était tournée vers son époux, furieuse.

« Il est évident que je viens. Je serais certainement notre meilleure défense. Et tu le sais ! Il n'y a pas de discussion à avoir à ce sujet. »

Edward avait serré les dents mais n'avait pas répliqué. Etonnamment, il n'y avait d'autres discutions. Rosalie et Esmée étaient volontairement restées en arrière. Elles avaient déclaré qu'elles seraient davantage une gêne qu'autre chose dans cette bataille. Le reste des Cullen avaient déclaré qu'ils seraient de la bataille. Jacob avait suivi le mouvement. Il avait entrainé avec lui quatre autres loups. Léa, Embry, Quil et Paul.

« Bien, en route pour l'Angleterre dans ce cas. » Avait déclaré Carlisle.

Je n'avais pas pu retenir une grimace. Carlisle était un médecin. Un excellent médecin. Une des rares personnes qui respectait toutes les formes de vie et qui avait, donc, la violence en horreur. Il était certain que le père du coven n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre part à un combat. Mais il ferait toujours ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger un de ses enfants. Et dans ce cas là, c'était moi qui étais concerné… Et puis, en homme intelligent, il aura compris que plus vite cette guerre prendrait fin, plus de vie serait épargnées.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rentré directement en Angleterre. » Etait intervenu Draco.

J'avais froncé les sourcils à la tension que contenait la voix du Serpentard. Il avait été parfaitement clair que ce qu'il allait dire était on ne peut plus sérieux. J'avais aussi deviné que la suite ne me plairait pas particulièrement.

« Voldemort va essayer d'approcher les Volturis… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. C'est la dernière chose que Severus ait réussis à nous communiquer… Nous n'avons plus de contact avec lui depuis deux semaines. »

Avec surprise, j'avais réalisé que Sirius n'avais fait aucun commentaire désobligeant. Au contraire, il avait même paru un peu inquiet. Je pense que la dernière conversation que j'avais eue avec lui (Celle en rapport avec le souvenir de ses BUSEs) lui avait donné à réfléchir.

« Si les Volturis venaient à s'allier à Voldemort se serait catastrophique. » Murmura Sirius qui avait eu connaissance de la puissance des Volturis grâce aux meutes Quilleutes.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il leur promet en échange de leur aide ? »

« La même chose qu'aux loups-garous. La vie au grand jour. La possibilité de vivre sans se cacher. La disparition de la soif de sang grâce aux potions. Mais surtout le pouvoir. »

« Des mensonges pour l'essentiel… »

« Harry, tu pourrais davantage garantir cela… Tu as de l'influence en tant que le garçon qui a survécu… »

« De plus, tu es l'l'héritier Potter. Tu as un siège au magenmagot. Une place qui pèse beaucoup… Et beaucoup de personnes qui te soutiendraient. Sirius, les Weasley, les Londubat, Dumbledore très certainement… Et beaucoup d'autres sans doute. Après tout, tu es une personne que l'on écoute et à qui on fait confiance… Avec raison. »

Je n'avais pu que rester bouche bée devant Draco. J'avais ignoré jusqu'alors que je puisse avoir autant de pouvoir politique. Et puis, surtout, je n'avais jamais imaginé que Draco Malefoy puisse me faire un compliment (même s'il était alors déguisé et noyé au milieu d'informations importantes. »

J'avais poussé un soupir. Même alors, je n'étais pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller au devant de la royauté vampirique. Mais, il était évident que c'était l'action la plus sensé. Il nous fallait l'appuie des Volturis. Il était déjà difficile d'imaginer une issue heureuse avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts seuls… Alors que penser du camp de Voldemort avec l'alliance des Volturis et de tous les vampires moldus qui les suivraient. J'avais compris qu'il fallait tout tenter pour que se soit nous qui obtienne leur sympathie.

« Très bien, j'irais les trouver pendant que vous… »

« Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul, Orion. » Avait déclaré Jasper d'un ton sec qui ne lui était pas habituel.

« Très exactement ma pensée. Nous restons ensembles, quoi qu'il arrive. » Avais ajouté Edward.

Bien sûr, toute la famille avait appuyé la déclaration des deux vampires d'un hochement de tête qui ne soufflait pas de protestation.

« En route pour l'Italie, alors. J'ai hâte de revoir les Volturis. » Avait déclaré Emmett avec un sourire un peu fou.

« Seulement une partie d'entre nous. Une partie de la famille restera aux portes de la ville pour plus de sécurité. » Avais je dis sur le ton de la commande.

Certains membres de la famille avaient semblé partagé tandis que d'autres franchement désapprobateur et déçu.

« Il est inutile que tout le monde soit mis en danger ou capturé dans le cas où ils auraient accepté de s'allier à Voldemort. »

Personne n'avait émis d'objection encore une fois. C'était un plan et une décision sensés. Nous nous étions aussitôt mis en action. A peine deux heures plus tard, alors que Esmée, Rosalie et Renesmée étaient partis pour séjourner chez les Denalis, le reste du coven, les deux et quelques loups avaient pris la direction de l'aéroport.


	14. Chapter 14

Quatorze : Négociation

Nous étions, enfin, en Italie. A Volterra plus particulièrement. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt, j'avais eu ma première vision de la cité. J'avais vu les collines perdues dans la brume et les murs étrusques qui entouraient la cité et, plus bas, ce dédale de ruelles si pittoresques. Ils y a moins d'une demi-heure, nous nous étions séparés. Notre petit groupe, celui qui allait parler aux Volturris, était composé de moi-même, d'Edward (parce qu'il avait une certaine expérience avec eux), de Bella (pour des raisons de sécurité), d'Hermione et Draco.

A présent, nous attentions notre prochaine entrevue avec pour seule compagnie une humaine dont le sort serait (d'une façon quasi certaine) une mort douloureuse. Chacun de nous tentait de ne pas montrer sa nervosité sans beaucoup de succès pourtant. Ca allait être le point décisif. Une fois que je serais entré dans cette salle, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible pour moi… pour nous. Je le savais mais je n'avais rien fait pour quitter les lieux. J'avais déjà pris ma décision. Et j'étais déterminé à m'y tenir. Comme je le faisais toujours pour toutes mes décisions importantes.

Toutefois, cette décision était l'une des plus difficiles que j'ai eu à prendre dans ma vie, jusqu'à présent. Car ma décision ne me concernait pas uniquement. Elle concernait toute ma famille aussi. J'étais effrayé, terrifié par les implications et les conséquences de ma décision. Jusqu'alors, mes décisions n'avaient impliqué qu'un nombre limité de personnes. Ce jour là, je savais que si ma décision se révélait mauvaise, tous les membres de ma famille en souffriraient. Ce qui était un nouvel aspect de la guerre que je devais traiter. Le souci réel et intense du bien être de ma famille. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela pour les Dursleys. Il n'existait pas de lien aussi intense entre nous. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas pour la famille Cullen. Je les aimais tous, sans exception, et je ne voulais, en aucun cas, leur causer du tort.

Par bonheur, il s'était révélé que ma décision de revenir dans la guerre avait été une bonne chose dans l'ensemble.

Après une vingtaine de minutes d'attente, nous avions, finalement, été introduis auprès des Volturris.

En pénétrant dans « la salle de conférence », j'avais été aussi intimidé que le jour où j'avais pénétré, pour la première fois, dans la grande salle de Poudlard. J'avais, aussi, été tout aussi effrayé, sinon plus.

Cette pièce était caverneuse et beaucoup plus claire que le reste des salles que nous avions traversés jusqu'alors. Elle était ronde comme la tour nord de Poudlard... Deux étages au-dessus, j'avais pu voir des meurtrières qui se révélaient être les seules sources de lumières, ou presque, de la salle. Elles dessinaient des espaces de lumières vives sur le dallage blanc du sol.

Tout était conçu pour impressionner, ou plutôt intimider, les visiteurs. En particulier parce que les seuls meubles de ce grand espace étaient les fauteuils de bois, massifs (comme des trônes) placés à différentes distances les uns des autres.

Au milieu du cercle, j'avais localisé une légère dépression dans le sol contenait une autre bouche d'égout. Je n'avais eu aucun mal à en deviné l'utilité.

La pièce n'était pas vide. Un trio de personnes (les Volturris) était réuni, s'adonnant à l'agréable exercice de la conversation. Ils avaient semblé étonnement enthousiastes à notre présence. En particulier à ceux d'entre nous qui étaient sorciers. Je l'avais compris en sentant leur regard rougeoyant s'attarder sur Draco, Hermione et moi.

J'avais, moi-même, procédé à un examen minutieux de mes futurs interlocuteurs.

Marcus a l'apparence d'un jeune de 19 ans mais je savais qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé. Ses yeux rouges me l'auraient, à eux seuls, appris par leur étrange sagesse. Il a les cheveux noirs à la hauteur des épaules et une carrure moyenne. Sa peau est translucide et blanche avec une texture qui m'avait fait penser à du papier. Marcus m'avait fait, tout de suite, une forte impression.

Caius, lui, a la peau si blanche qu'elle semble presque translucide. Ses yeux rouges foncés étaient les plus effrayent qui m'aient été donné de voir. Ses cheveux blonds sont longs et presque aussi pâles que ceux de Draco. Comme son compagnon, il possède une carrure moyenne et est très gracieuse. Il semble presque flotter quand il se déplace.

La peau translucide et blanche, l'air délicat, Aro m'avait, à juste titre paru être le plus dangereux des trois. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage contrastaient énormément avec son teint de peau presque poudreuse. Ses yeux rouges ne faisaient que renforcer le caractère dangereux du personnage. Le leader des Volturris a une carrure moyenne et une grâce qu'il lui donne l'impression de flotter.

Aro s'était avancé, le regard fixé sur Bella. A travers les non dits de ma famille, j'avais compris que les Volturris, Aro plus spécialement, étaient des espèces de collectionneurs. Les Volturris aimaient s'entourer de vampires aux pouvoirs spéciaux. Ils avaient été particulièrement impressionnés par les dons de Bella, d'Alice et d'Edward. Ils aimaient le pouvoir, je l'avais compris avant même d'arriver ici. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose pour nous, pour notre négociation. Je ne savais pas s'ils seraient plus charmés, plus convaincu, par les promesses de Voldemort que par les miennes. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que leur soif de pouvoir et de savoir était leur poing faible. C'était là-dessus qui nous fallait jouer. C'était, pour nous, une certitude.

Aro n'avais fait aucun cas de moi ou de mes autres camarades sorciers. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait, à ce stade, que nous n'étions pas des êtres communs. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait, alors, qu'Hermione et Draco étaient sorciers. Je pense qu'il les prenait encore pour des humains normaux. Tout comme je pense qu'il me prenait pour vampire normal. Je sais qu'il ne m'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention au début. Pas assez pour noter la différence cruciale de mes yeux qui indiquaient que j'étais loin de faire parti de la race des vampires qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Sa réaction lorsqu'il m'avait accordé une réelle attention avait été très révélatrice.

Aro, donc, avait dirigé toute son attention sur le couple que Bella et Edward formaient. Un couple redoutable, je l'avoue. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que les trois autres personnes dans la pièce puissent être des menaces.

Il est vrai que je ne semble guère impressionnant en tant que vampire. Je ne dégage pas vraiment de charisme et je n'ai pas de physique impressionnant comme Jasper ou Emmett. Je suis toujours aussi petit et mince que lorsque j'étais humain. Je ne fais pas une grande première impression sur les personnes que je rencontre. Que ces personnes soient vampires ou non. Ce qui se révèle, parfois, un grand avantage car, en dépit des apparences, de toute ma famille, c'est sans aucun doute moi le plus dangereux.

« Cher Edward, Chère Bella… Quelle charmante surprise. Que nous vaut cette visite ? »

« Notre nouveau frère voulait avoir un entretien avec vous, Aro. »

Le leader des Volturris avait eu un infime froncement de sourcils puis s'était tourné vers moi. Lorsqu'il avait croisé mon regard, découvert mes yeux verts, il n'avait pu retenir un sursaut et une expression quelque peu alarmé. J'avais eu la réponse à ma question non formulé. Voldemort était déjà entré, d'une façon ou d'une autre, en contact avec la royauté des Vampires moldus. Lorsqu'il avait croisé mon regard inchangé, Aro avait parfaitement su qu'il avait affaire avec un vampire sorcier. Il n'avait aucune idée de mon identité, toutefois. C'était clair. L'alarme que contenait le regard des Volturris m'avait surtout indiqué qu'ils craignaient Voldemort et ses représentants. Je pense qu'ils auraient accepté de rejoindre Voldemort surtout par crainte.

« Que voulez vous ? »

« Vous proposez une alternative à ce que vous à proposer Voldemort… Le Seigneur des ténèbres. »

J'avais ajouté cette dernière appellation en réalisant que les Volturris ne connaissaient Voldemort que sous cette désignation. J'avais rapidement réalisé que ma supposition était juste au léger sursaut des Volturris et à leur curiosité évidente. J'avais été énormément rassuré de déceler ce sentiment entre tous. Cela n'avait voulu dire qu'une chose : Nous avions encore une chance de les convaincre de se relier à nous.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Aro s'était tenu à l'écart de nous. De moi en particulier. Il n'avait semblé avoir aucune envie de lire dans nos pensées. En fait, il semblait nous craindre, Draco, Hermione et moi.

« Je fais partis du camp adversaire de Voldemort. En fait, je suis son principal ennemi. Celui qu'il est déterminé à abattre. Si vous nous aider à le combattre et que nous gagner, je vous jure que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous soyez reconnu comme faisant parti du monde magique. Je ferais en sorte que vous ayez les mêmes droits que les vampires sorciers. »

Caius s'était levé, avec grâce, de son fauteuil et s'était arrêté au côté qui me fixait pensif.

« L'émissaire de ce sorcier que vous appelez Voldemort nous a promis les mêmes choses. Et, il est venu avec de trésors contrairement à vous. »

Caius, en parlant, avait désigné trois coffres ouverts où l'on pouvait voir divers objets en or et en pierres précieuses. Des objets qui avaient appartenus à des familles de sang pur, sans aucun doute.

J'avais perçu l'appréhension de mes camarades à la déclaration de Caius. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de mots pour connaitre le pourquoi de cette gêne soudaine. Personne n'avait pensé à un don. Enfin, personne sauf moi.

« Au contraire, j'ai estimé que le cadeau le plus approprié serait le savoir. Aussi, je vous ai apporté quelques livres du monde sorcier pour vous introduire au monde magique. »

En disant ces mots, j'avais sorti de ma poche les livres réduis que j'avais emporté, leurs avais rendu leurs tailles normales et les avais tendus dans leur direction. Ma petite démonstration de magie les avait impressionnés et intéressés. Ce sur quoi j'avais un peu compté, je dois l'avouer.

Puis, comme aucun d'eux ne faisait mine de s'en emparer, je les avais posés à mes pieds en reprenant la parole.

« J'ai beaucoup d'influence dans le monde magique. Beaucoup de gens m'apprécie… Voldemort a perdu ses pouvoirs en tentant de me tuer lorsque j'avais un an. J'ai encore les moyens de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et j'ai les moyens de vous introduire dans le monde magique. »

Les trois Volturris avaient échangé un regard. Des siècles passés ensembles leur avaient permis de se comprendre sans mots, dans une certaine mesure. Puis, Aro s'était avancé vers moi de quelques pas, la main tendue.


	15. Chapter 15

Quinze : Opinion

Dès que ma paume nue avait été en contact avec celle de Aro. J'avais eu une nouvelle vision. Je pensais ne plus avoir besoin de gants, alors. Je pensais contrôler mon don. Cependant, il avait été évident alors que je n'avais pas encore pleinement le contrôle.

En vérité, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais un jour. Encore aujourd'hui, il arrive que j'aie des visions inopportunes. Heureusement, je réussis à bloquer la plupart des visions lorsque je le souhaite. Celles que je ne réussis pas à bloquer sont toujours les plus violentes. Ce sont les objets et les personnes recelant de violentes émotions qui provoquent ces visions.

Cependant, quelques semaines après ma naissance vampirique, j'avais encore de grandes difficultés à même bloquer les moins intenses visions.

C'est ce qui c'était passé ce jour précis. J'avais eu une vision du passé (mes visions concernent toujours le passé) à propos de Aro. Dans cette vision, Aro se trouvait au milieu d'une grande pièce élégante en compagnie d'une femme. Une humaine, pour être plus précis, que j'avais identifié comme étant Sulpicia, la femme d'Aro. J'avais très vite compris pourquoi j'avais reçu cette vision. J'avais compris l'importance de cet évènement pour le Volturri en entendant la Sulpicia-souvenir répondre positivement à la proposition du Aro-souvenir. Proposition qui était de devenir sa femme… et un vampire par la même occasion.

La vision avait pris fin rapidement. Encore une fois, il ne m'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour voir et entendre toute la scène.

Aro avait cassé notre poignée de moins et avait reculé d'un pas, l'air épouvanté. Il avait bien sûr était témoin de ma vision en même temps que je l'étais. J'avais grimacé. Je n'appréciais déjà pas de m'immiscer dans la vie, les secrets des autres. Je ne l'apprécie toujours pas, même s'il est vrai que mon don se révèle très utile dans certains cas.

J'avais rapidement levé les mains devant, en signe de défense.

« Je suis navré pour cette intrusion. J'ai encore des difficultés à contrôler mon don. »

Les Volturris, heureusement, s'étaient calmés à ma déclaration et avaient montré la volonté de nous écouter. Par la suite, j'avais été immensément soulagé de m'apercevoir qu'ils écoutaient nos explications et nos promesses avec beaucoup d'attention.

Ils nous avaient renvoyés dans l'antichambre avec pour prétexte de réfléchir à notre proposition.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Edward ? »

« Ils étaient encore indécis lorsque nous avons quitté la salle. Ils ne savent pas quoi pensé. »

Edward était resté pensif durant toute sa déclaration. Nous étions angoissés. Tous les trois. J'avais espéré avoir une idée du tour que prenait, à cet instant, la discussion des volturis. Avoir ne serait ce qu'une petite idée de la possible décision des trois leaders vampires moldus.

J'avais gardé le silence à partir de là pendant qu'Edward et Bella (ainsi que Draco et Hermione) discutaient à voix basse. J'avais, alors, orienté mes pensées vers ce qui nous attendait et sur tout ce que Draco et Hermione m'avaient reporté sur les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis mon départ.

Sirius et moi avions ressenti un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude en apprenant que Remus était vivant mais dans le coma.

Dumbledore avait été frappé par une malédiction mortelle qui l'affaiblissait peu à peu. Bientôt, selon Hermione et Draco, il ne serait plus capable de se battre. Malheureusement, aucun membre de l'autre, en dehors de Rogue, n'en savait assez sur la magie noire pour le sauver en lançant un contre sort.

Et, par malheur, Severus Rogue avait disparu depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Personne ne connaissait la raison de cette absence. Dumbledore continuait à assurer que le maitre des potions était et resterait toujours de leur côté. Mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi confiant. Les avis étaient donc partagés en ce qui concernait le sorcier. Certains pensaient qu'il avait rejoint l'ennemi, d'autres qu'il avait été fait prisonnier et les derniers estimaient qu'il était mort. Je n'avais pas su quoi croire. Je n'avais jamais aimé Severus Rogue mais j'espérais que le sorcier ne les avait pas tous trahis pour Voldemort.

Et puis, il y avait le cas de Ron. Hermione n'avait pu retenir ses sanglots lorsqu'elle m'avait appris que notre meilleur ami avait été fait prisonnier par le camp ennemi au cours de la bataille de l'école. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de lui depuis. Je n'avais pas su quoi espéré pour mon ami. L'imaginer mort était affreux mais, d'un autre côté, le contraire signifiait qu'il subissait, sans doute régulièrement, les pires tortures. Je ne souhaitais pas cela non plus pour mon ami.

Les heures étaient donc sombres pour le camp de la lumière. Hermione m'avait déclaré que mon retour dans le combat serait bénéfique à plus d'un titre. Le plus important, selon elle, était que ma réapparition ranimerait l'espoir dans ce même camp. J'avais été un peu septique mais n'avait pas argumenté. C''était souvent inutile avec Hermione.

La bataille de Poudlard avait fait pencher la balance du côté de Voldemort. La chute de la grande école de sorcellerie et donc, indirectement, de Dumbledore, avait semé un vent de terreur de le monde magique. Ce qui avait permis aux mages noirs de prendre un grand avantage. De prendre le pouvoir puisque le ministère n'avait pas tardé à suivre Poudlard dans sa chute quelques semaines plus tard. A la suite de quoi, Voldemort avait dirigé son attention sur un autre pays que l'Angleterre. L'Amérique. Ni plus, ni moins.

Les choses en étaient là. Tout ou presque se jouait. Les vampires moldus se révélaient être la carte maitresse de ce jeu. Si Voldemort avait les vampires moldus de son côté, il aurait une armée assez important pour s'emparer des Etats Unis. Et sans doute du reste du monde. Par contre, si les vampires moldus se tenaient au côté du camp de la lumière alors il y avait une chance pour que ce camp en particulier réussisse à vaincre les ténèbres. Il ne faisait aucun doute que celui qui obtiendrait le soutient des Volturris, et par extension des vampires moldus, serait le grand vainqueur.

C'était, d'ailleurs, en grande partie, la raison de notre tension ce jour là. C'était la mission à ne pas rater.

La porte qui menait à la salle des trônes s'étaient, finalement, rouverte quelques heures plus tard et l'un des dangereux gardes du corps des Volturris, Dimitri, le avait fait signe.

Nous nous étions, tous, avancés, un peu méfiants, jusqu'au milieu de la salle. J'avais retenu mon souffle (enfin façon de parler !) et avait orienté mon attention sur Aro qui se tenait, une nouvelle fois, debout devant nous avec cette expression mielleuse sur le visage qui ne pouvait que faire froid dans le dos.

Aro avait gardé de longues minutes le silence, en nous observant, avant de nous faire part de leur décision d'une voix neutre qui m'avait fait craindre le pire.

« Nous avons décidé de nous joindre au camp de Dumbledore. Votre camp semble le plus capable de nous donner ce que nous désirons. »


	16. Chapter 16

Seize : Parenthèse

Nous avions rapidement retrouvé le reste de notre petite troupe et pris l'avion dans l'heure qui avait suivi. Les Volturris nous avaient accordé leur aide en la personne de Jane et Dimitri, leurs soldats d'élites en quelques sortes. Les vampires « royaux » avaient déclaré, avant que nous les quittions, qu'ils seraient présents, en personne, lors des grandes batailles qui confronteraient les deux camps. Les Volturris ne revenaient pas sur leurs paroles. Et c'est au camp de la lumière qui avait assuré leur aide, pas à celui des ténèbres. Aux alliés de Voldemort, ils n'avaient fait que déclarer qu'ils y réfléchiraient. D'après ce que je savais et, aussi, de ce que m'avait dit Carlisle avant notre brève séparation, les Volturris avaient un sens aigus de l'honneur. Ils revenaient très rarement et très difficilement sur leur parole. Ce qui était très rassurant pour tout le monde.

Il n'empêche que le trajet d'avion avait été on ne peut plus tendu. Pour tout dire, notre groupe de dix sept personnes maintenant était plus ou moins divisé en quatre. Personne ne tentait de s'approcher de Jane et Dimitri. Le Coven et la meute se méfiaient d'eux et ne les appréciaient pas en raison de leurs antécédents. Et, je dois dire que l'attitude et la froideur des deux vampires buveur de sang humain n'engageaient pas à les approcher. Lea, Jacob, Quil, Embry et Paul se tenaient, eux aussi, à l'écart des autres. Moins que l'escadre volturri mais on sentait bien qu'ils voulaient rester entre eux. Le troisième groupe était constitué du Coven. Edward et Carlisle discutaient à voix basse, Alice et Jasper se tenaient la moins en silence pendant que Bella et Emmett lisaient calmement chacun de leur côté. Sirius avait rejoint le groupe que constituaient Draco et Hermione. Je comprenais qu'ils ne puissent pas être à leur aise au milieu de vampire et d'être apparenté aux loups-garous.

Et moi… Et bien moi, je me sentais partagé. Je voulais rejoindre ma famille mais ne voulais pas, pour autant, laisser Hermione penser que je l'avais délaissé.

D'accord, c'est ce que j'avais encore en tête il y a quelques jours. Abandonné le monde sorcier à son sort. D'ailleurs, je n'étais toujours pas enthousiaste à l'idée de voler à son secours. Littéralement. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien que le monde sorcier n'était que trop enclin à me trahir, à me tourner le dos dès qu'il estimait que leur sauveur n'agissait pas comme il le désirait. J'en avais fait l'expérience presque chaque année. En première année, on avait eu une réaction disproportionnée envers moi lorsque j'avais perdu des points maison. Et, il est inutile d'élaborer pour ma seconde année. La quatrième, idem : on m'avait insulté pour ensuite mieux me soutenir lorsque j'avais commencé à gagner… Bien sûr ma cinquième année avait été la pire puisque le monde sorcier entier, ou presque, avait été ligué contre moi. Alors qu'est-ce que cela allait être lorsqu'ils apprendraient que leur soit disant Sauveur était maintenant un vampire. L'une des races qu'ils méprisaient ( en dehors de quelques exceptions). Mais ce que je craignais vraiment, c'était la réaction de ceux qui m'avaient été proches. Les membres de l'Ordre, mes amis, mes professeurs… Les autres, je me fichais de leur opinion.

« Potter… »

Je m'étais tourné vers Draco Malefoy qui s'était approché assez silencieusement de moi. Il était clairement mal à l'aise de venir me parler. Ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Après cinq ans de quasi haine, j'aurais été surpris qu'il vienne sans sentiments de malaise. D'ailleurs, Draco semblait avoir plus de mal à faire la part des choses, à se faire à notre nouvelle relation. Cela devait venir de son éducation… Ou peut-être de sa nature humaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais déjà moins de mal que lui à le considérer comme un ami.

« Draco ? »

Le Serpentard avait semblé surpris et un peu perturbé par mon appellation et par mon ton amical. Mais, finalement, il s'était raclé la gorge.

« Je me demandais ce que tu pensais vraiment de ma relation avec Hermione. Si tu l'approuvais réellement. Ton opinion compte beaucoup pour elle et… »

Sa voix s'était éteinte. Je n'en avais pas été surpris. J'avais perçu de la peur derrière son masque d'assurance. Et un regard sur l'hématome de sa gorge m'avait rappelé qu'il avait des raisons de l'être. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas une des personnes les plus braves. Je l'avais toujours su, même du temps de Poudlard.

« Je suis d'accord avec ça, Draco. Je ne peux pas dire comment vous en êtes arriver à ressentir ça l'un pour l'autre mais c'est bon pour moi tant qu'elle est heureuse. Juste, ne lui fait pas de mal. Je suis autant puissant en tant que vampire qu'en tant que sorcier. »

Draco vait violemment frissonner et les sentiments qui l'avaient animé avait été assez intense pour attirer l'attention de Jasper. J'avais fait un signe rassurant à mon frère et avait repris ma conversation avec Draco.

« C'est bien que tu n'es pas rejoint le camp de face de serpent. Je suis content pour toi. Il n'est tendre avec personne. Ni avec ses ennemis, ni avec ses partisans. Comment se comporte les autres avec toi ? »

« Ils se méfient… Je n'ai accès qu'à un nombre limité d'informations… D'ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais cru si rapidement. »

« Je t'ai dis que certains membres de ma famille avait un don particulier… Jasper peut ressentir les émotions. Même l'occlumentie ne marche pas pour lui. Il a senti que tu étais sincère dans tes intentions envers nous et envers Hermione. »

« Ah… Tu t'es trouvé une famille sympa, Potter… Je suis content pour toi. »

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de répondre. L'avion amorçait sa descente et tout le monde s'agitait. Cette fois, ça y était. Nous allions atterrir dans un territoire on ne peut plus ennemi.


	17. Chapter 17

Dix-sept : Quintessence

Le plan avait été simple. Ceux bien connu du monde sorcier et ennemis de l'actuel dirigeant (Draco, Hermione, Sirius et moi) avions ingéré du polynectar pour prendre de façon la plus sécuritaire possible le magicobus. C'était le plus pratique. Après tout, nous n'étions pas moins de dix sept à nous déplacer. Nous avions décidé de ne pas prendre le risque de nous séparer. Se séparer et risquer de nous faire capturer étaient beaucoup plus dangereux que de nous faire repérer.

Nous étions restés peu de temps dans le magicobus mais cela m'avait suffis pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui se passait. De ce que Voldemort et ses sbires avaient fait à ce pays. Et j'avais su que j'avais fait le bon choix. Ce n'était pas seulement le monde sorcier que j'aiderais en revenant, c'était le monde en générale car il avait été évident que les moldus étaient aussi touchés que le monde magique. Et as seulement l'Angleterre puisque les mages noirs avaient déjà un pied dans d'autres pays de la planète.

Cependant, j'avais toujours autant de mal à croire que ma présence puisse être aussi importante que l'on semblait le croire. D'accord, j'étais puissant… D'accord, une prophétie me désignait comme étant le combattant ultime de Voldemort… Mais l'avenir dépendait-il vraiment de a seule existence… Je n'y croyais pas. Je pensais plutôt que tout avait à voir avec la croyance des gens. Les gens allaient peut être retrouvé l'espoir avec mon retour… Comme l'avait dit Draco. Ma présence allait galvaniser leur esprit de vengeance, de liberté ou de tout ce que vous voulez mais elle allait le redonner le courage de se battre.

C'est, du moins, sur cela que nous comptions tous, essentiellement.

Et, quoi qu'il en soit l'arrivé de treize nouveaux combattants, sans parler de Hermione et Draco, allait, sans aucun doute, rebooster la résistance contre Voldemort et ses troupes. Surtout compte tenu des dons de chacun.

Nous étions finalement arrivés à destination… A square Grimmaurd. Ni Sirius ni moi n'étions ravi de revenir en ses lieux. Nous avions, tous les deux, de mauvais souvenirs en rapport à ces lieux. Ce fut finalement Carlisle qui m'incita à me diriger vers la maison en posant une main réconfortante et encourageante sur mon épaule.

Aussi, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je franchis, sans la moindre difficulté, le seuil de la maison de Black. Draco et Hermione étaient restés avec moi à l'avant tandis que Sirius était resté en arrière, caché à la vue direct des actuels occupants de la maison. Autant éviter d'être attaqué à vue par ceux qui penseraient à un piège en le voyant… Ou moi, d'ailleurs.

Bien sûr, la maison avait été tout aussi sombre que les autres fois où j'y avais mis les pieds. Et l'atmosphère y semblait encore plus pesante… Comme si elle reflétait le désespoir de chacun.

Un bruit de canne avait finalement brisé le silence pesant de la maison. Lorsque le nouveau venu était apparu sur le seuil du salon, j'avais reconnu, avec un coup au cœur, mon oncle d'adoption, si l'on peut dire, Remus. Il était clair qu'il était encore alité. Il semblait bien plus minable que jamais. Il était très pâle et avait le visage émacié. Mais ce qui m'avait fait mal au cœur, c'était la souffrance et le désespoir plus qu'évident sur ses traits. Il était clair que la disparition de Sirius et la mienne l'avait démoli, en quelque sorte…

Qu'allait-il ressentir en nous voyant bien vivants ? Qu'allait-il faire lorsqu'il découvrirait que j'étais un vampire, que je faisais partis de la race ennemie à la sienne ? Allait-il me rejeter ? C'était de telles questions qui avaient afflué dans mon esprit en le revoyant. Parce que je craignais sa réaction plus qu'aucune autre. Parce qu'il avait été un père pour moi.

Il ne m'avait pas tout de suite vu (ou reconnu au choix). Je peux le comprendre. L'arrivée d'un groupe comme le notre avait de quoi surprendre et effrayer n'importe qui en ces temps troublés.

« Draco, Hermione… Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ? Votre mission ne peut pas être terminée ? »

« En fait, Remus, nous avons trouvé une personne qui justifie pleinement notre retour. »

Hermione avait répondu d'une voix douce, un peu craintive… Elle s'inquiétait sans doute de la réaction du loup-garou à ma soudaine réapparition… Et c'était sans compter sur le cas de Sirius.

Comme la jeune femme hésitait sur la manière d'annoncer la nouvelle, je m'étais avancé d'un pas pour attirer l'attention de Remus qui avait immédiatement pâli en me reconnaissant.

« Je… Je suis vivant, Remus… Mais, j'ai été changé… Je suis deve… »

Je n'avais pas pu terminer ma phrase. Remus s'était avancé en trébuchant. Non pas pour m'attaquer, comme j'en ai eu la crainte pendant une fraction de seconde, mais pour serrer fermement contre lui, comme si rien n'avait rien changé entre nous. Et, cela m'avait fait un bien fou.

« Harry, j'ai vraiment cru… Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi… »

Je m'étais reculé pour laisser une pleine vue de Remus sur ma nouvelle vie. Là, j'avais hésité. Je ne voulais pas blessé Remus en présentant les Cullen comme ma famille. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je remplaçais mes parents. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mis à l'écart. Remus avait tout résolu en s'avançant d'un pas et en prenant, lui-même, la parole.

« Vous êtes donc la nouvelle famille de Harry. Je vous remercie de l'avoir sauvé et accueilli dans votre famille. »

Carlisle avait simplement hoché la tête et tout le monde s'était détendu. En percevant un léger mouvement à l'arrière du groupe familial, J'avais rapidement attiré une nouvelle fois l'attention de Remus.

« Il y a autre chose, Remus… l'arcade du département des mystères… Il a ''recraché'' Sirius en Amérique. Il est longtemps resté dans le coma. Il en est sorti après la bataille de Poudlard. On lui a dit que ceux qu'il aimait était porté disparus, il n'a donc pas tenté de revenir en Angleterre… Je l'ai retrouvé avec la meute de changeur. »

« Sirius… Il est vivant ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius s'était dégagé du groupe et s'était avancé. Remus avait aussitôt réagis en agrippant, presque violemment, son presque frère.

Après ces retrouvailles, Remus avait pris contact avec les membres restants de l'Ordre et avait invité les nouvelles recrues, que formaient les vampires et les changeurs, à s'installer dans le salon. Quant à moi, il m'avait arrêté avant que je n'y pénètre et m'avait attiré à l'étage. Je m'étais inexplicablement senti nerveux. Ce qui s'était manifesté par un geste que j'avais développé depuis que j'étais un vampire. Ou, plus précisément, depuis que mon don s'était développé. J'avais maintenant tendance à remonter régulièrement les gants que je portais maintenant en permanence (par mesure de précaution), même si c'était inutile. Une simple geste nerveux qui n'était, pourtant, pas inutile puisque une vision incontrôlable pouvait conduire à la catastrophe. La tension et l'atmosphère ténébreuse étaient plus fortes que jamais dans la maison.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, Remus ? »

« Je te conduis auprès de Dumbledore. Il nous a donné des consignes dans le cas où tu réapparaitrais. Il voulait te voir, te parler. »

J'avais opiné, très mal à l'aise. Je savais, par Hermione et Draco, que Dumbledore était très mal au point. En fait, je soupçonnais, plutôt, qu'il était mourant.

Remus s'était arrêté devant une porte et avait frappé doucement avant de, finalement, entrer après avoir reçu le consentement de l'occupant de la chambre.

Dès que j'avais mis les pieds dans la chambre, mon malaise s'était accru. Tout d'abord parce que j'avais immédiatement senti l'odeur de la maladie et de la magie noire. Oui, la magie noire. J'avais découvert, depuis que j'étais devenu un vampire, que j'étais bien plus sensible à la magie en tant que vampire qu'en tant que simple humain. Aussi, j'avais pu dire que la cause du mal être de mon ancien directeur était la magie noire. Une des magies noires les plus sombres. Et la magie noire avait affaibli les défenses physiques du vieux sorcier… D'où la maladie.

Or, je n'avais pas l'habitude (du tout) de voir Albus Dumbledore aussi affaibli. Le vieux sorcier était allongé sur un lit, enseveli sous une épaisse couette. Il avait le corps un peu soulevé par une pile de coussins et j'avais eu l'amère intuition qu'il n'aurait pas pu se tenir dans cette position à demi assise sans elle. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait plusieurs potions, une pile de livres, une carafe d'eau et un verre à demi plein.

Toutefois, je n'avais pas pu détourner mon regard de Dumbledore. Le sorcier alité s'était faiblement redressé et avait souri en me voyant.

« Harry. Je suis content de te revoir… En vie, d'autant plus. Si l'on peut dire. »

Je ne vous mentirais pas. La voix faible et chevrotante de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard m'avait fait frémir. Je n'avais jamais imaginé faire face à un Dumbledore amoindri. Dumbledore avait toujours été quelqu'un d'invulnérable et d'intemporel. Dans cette chambre, ce jour là, j'avais pleinement réalisé que mon héros n'était qu'un simple homme. Aussi vulnérable que les autres.

« Je vous laisse. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Albus ? »

« Non merci, Remus. »

Dumbledore avait attendu que Remus referme la porte pour reprendre la parole.

« Approche Harry, assied toi. Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important. »

Je m'étais exécuté aussitôt, en bonne élève. Aussi affaibli qu'il pouvait l'être, Dumbledore avait toujours cette autorité innée qui lui avait acquis le respect de ses paires.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important au sujet de Voldemort. Une chose dont dépend la victoire… Je dois te parler des Horcruxes que Voldemort à créer. »


End file.
